


Bucky Barnes的第十一场雨

by raintain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintain/pseuds/raintain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>首发于2014年5月2日</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes的第十一场雨

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于2014年5月2日

**Bucky Barnes** **的第十一场雨**

 

**1**

他跑出这片街区的时候，雨水刚沾湿路面。布鲁克林周日里人潮涌动，他站在街道中央，怎么也找不到他脑海中那个小个子。

“Steve！”他喊了一声，环视四周也无人应答。两三个女孩被人流挤到他身边，他下意识举起双手让开，当看清对方是谁，他尴尬地笑了，漂亮的眼睛四处躲闪，又无可奈何地绕回来。

“哇，好巧。”

“Bucky，你竟然在这里，”女孩停在路中央，对他横起秀眉，“你不是被你爸爸关禁闭了吗？”

“是的，是，”他扬起下巴，用“虽然说了个小谎，但看在我很诚恳的份上”这样令人无法对他生气的表情说，“我只是来找人。一会儿就回去。”

“啊，找人，你又在找人，”女孩毫不客气地反驳，仰头盯着他的脸，“又是那个矮个子？你的朋友？他总是破坏我们的约会。”

他耸耸肩，目光还不忘四处搜寻：“别这样，那是我的好哥们。”

“他要么中途溜走，要么就被人揍了，总出状况，我有时候不懂你到底是在和我约会还是和他。”

他皱了皱眉毛，仿佛这话十分荒谬。他们几个人堵在路中央，被周围的人推来搡去。他站直，笑着舔舔嘴唇，有雨水滴在他梳好的额发上，他揽过女孩的肩：“我的错，都是我的错，别生气。”

 

雨下起来的时候，人群终于有要散去的迹象，女孩和同伴没有带伞，必须抓紧时间离开。

“你真的不和我们一起去看电影吗Bucky。”

“别这样，我是好孩子，要听爸爸的话。”他貌似委屈地说，仿佛不能同去让他十分遗憾。女孩没办法，只好朝他挥手道别。

 

糟糕，雨真的下起来了。

 

他抬头看了一眼阴郁的天空，匆匆低下头，刚穿第一天的新皮鞋踩在积水路面上，他沿着街道走向下一条：“Steve！”

 

“我在这里！”

有些虚弱的、气喘吁吁的声音从一条巷子的角落里传来。

啊，又来了。他一听就猜到了，他这位好兄弟，Steve Rogers，又在和别人打（挨）架（揍）了。

不过这次令他意外，手拿垃圾桶盖的Steve居然没有被人打趴下。

“你挥舞垃圾桶盖的水平有长进啊，兄弟。”他在巷口遥遥喊了一声。

Steve正吃力地躲一只肥胖的拳头，没时间回他的话。

他走进巷子来，抓过胖子的肩膀：“恃强凌弱，有意思，嗯？”迎面一拳，接着抬腿一脚，那和Steve Rogers酣战已久的胖子立时栽倒在地。

“小意思。”他向Steve摊开双手，潇洒得好似演出谢幕。

胖子已经在Steve面前呲牙咧嘴地告饶了。

“下次不要再这样了。”Steve认真地说，没有半点被人搭救后的轻松和庆幸，相当从容不迫。

“对不起，对不起。”

“快走吧！”Steve说，想是放了那胖子一马。胖子连忙爬起来，心有余悸地看了眼身后那刚踢了他一脚的高个子少年，不服气地跑了。

他耸耸肩，双手插在长裤口袋里，只站在一旁笑。无视了胖子，蓝眼睛里都是Steve此时认真的脸。

Steve显然察觉到了他的目光，抬头看了他一眼：“谢了。”

“举手之劳。”他歪头说。

“……混球。”Steve苦笑着，抬手给了他一拳。他也不躲，站在原地摊开手掌接住Steve的拳头，轻轻一绕顺势搂住Steve的肩膀。

看那胖子赤红的脸，想必刚才一定做了什么见不得人的事被Steve抓了个正着。他这个兄弟一直这样，弱小，却有一副宝贵的正直心肠。可惜正直从未给Steve带来过什么恩惠，最多只有灾难——那样的体格，注定他永远都是被欺负的一方。

不过Steve很勇敢，从不畏惧，再加上又有他在，还有什么可怕的？

“你怎么来了，”Steve扔开垃圾桶盖，抬头看他，“你不是今天不能出门。”

“是，是这样，”他眉毛挑起来，“不过家里实在太无聊，还是找你玩比较有意思。”

“你父亲不生你的气了？”Steve注意到他今天穿了件新衣服。

“生气，但如果他心中的好孩子Steve Rogers愿意替他儿子求个情，我想他也许就没事了。”

Steve忽然接连咳嗽几声，一边咳嗽一边笑：“Buck——”

他皱眉：“你又感冒了？”

Steve摇头：“Buck，你父亲是为你好。”

 

若要论起年龄，Steve比他还小上一岁，跟他说话时却总像长辈。他撇嘴，不置可否：“我是来通知你，母亲叫你中午到我家吃饭。”

Steve一愣，不自觉露出有些感激的笑容，可看看自己这沾满泥水的外套：“我应该马上回家换身衣服。”

“没错，我们应该快点跑回去。” 他们两人走出巷子，头顶细雨落下，沾满他们的肩头。他低头看了Steve一眼，忽然想起对方还在感冒。

这家伙真是太弱了。他摇头，脱下自己的外套，举起来盖在两人头顶。Steve抬头看了一眼衣服，又看了一眼他：“Bucky，你的衣服湿了可没得换。”

“你家里不是有吗，”他说，拉起Steve沿路奔向街口，“我上次留下一件？还是上上次？”

Steve努力跟上他奔跑的脚步，也想不出个头绪：“谁记得住，你自己去翻吧。”

 

Steve Rogers的母亲是一位护士，有时结核病房忙起来，她几周也脱不了身，只能留瘦弱的Steve孤身一人在家。幸运的是Steve那位朋友时常会来陪他。

“哦，Bucky！”就在Steve开门的时候，邻居家的老人从隔壁门里探出头来。

他原本等在Steve身后，手里拿着滴水的外套，想跟进屋去喝杯热水暖和暖和，这会儿慢悠悠回过头，露出一个乖巧的笑容：“女士，早安！”

 

Steve跟他说过，这位老人膝下无子，独自住在贫民区，只有Steve偶尔陪她说说话。

他回头，看了一眼Steve半开的房门——他的朋友已经回去换衣服了。

“Sarah最近又回不了家，现在经济萧条，为了钱什么工作都要做，有时连工作也难找。可怜的Steve，他是个热心肠的孩子，却总是一个人，身体不好，有时又在外面打架，还会带伤回家，让Sarah那么担心，这孩子又那么倔，”她喃喃道，岁月在她的脸庞刻下数不清的纹路，看得出她很担心Steve，“Bucky，你中午能和Steve一起吃饭吗？”

原来她的目的是这个。他不自觉咬了咬下唇，然后咧开嘴笑了：“当然，我正是为此而来。”

老人嘴角动了动，望着眼前这个英俊的男孩：“Sarah跟我说过你，有你这样的朋友， Steve是很幸运的。”

他有点尴尬，想说，“Steve这家伙真的很棒，否则我也不会和他做朋友”，但转念又想，是的，我Bucky Barnes就是这么好的哥们。

他告别了那位女士，转身走进Steve的公寓。这里空间狭小，装陈简陋，他却很习惯。自认识Steve以来，他在这里度过过无数个假日。有时Steve也会去他家，只不过他的床小，睡不开两个正在长高的男孩，他们只能一起睡地板，睡沙发垫。

某种意义上来说，比起自己的房间，他更喜欢Steve这里。这里有股Steve的气味。

 

推开卧室的门，已经换好上衣的Steve正坐在床边穿裤子。他走到一旁，瞥了Steve的腿一眼：这家伙，比他正在约会的女孩还瘦啊。

“你怎么不告诉我你母亲又不在家。”

“你这不是已经知道了。”Steve系好腰带，诚实地说。

“好吧，”他只好点头，随手从Steve卧室的桌案上拿起一个本子，看了一眼封面上的字，“这是你新画的？”

他还没来得及翻开，本子就被Steve夺回去了。

“别这样，艺术家，给我看看嘛。”他伸手，拉长声调说，那表情像撒娇，像戏弄，又像玩笑。

Steve瞥了他一眼，正经地拒绝：“没什么好看的，”他把本子塞到枕头下面，“我不是故意不告诉你，只是忘了。”

忘了。他想，如果这是个借口，那这借口真的很烂。但他知道Steve在他面前从不需要想什么借口。看来他真的忘了。

“要是我中午不来找你吃饭，你想怎么办？”他双手插进口袋里，倚住墙，目光还觊觎着Steve的画本。

他知道Steve，当家里只有Steve一个人，这混小子会选择饿肚子。

Steve望着他，正直的蓝眼睛里映着他的笑脸。Steve毫不犹豫地说：“我想你会来。”

 

他干笑了两声，下意识想找句话反击Steve的自信和直白，却又不知怎么反击，甚至不知自己为什么要反击——Steve是他的好朋友，最好的朋友，他愿意为Steve做任何事——他只好干笑着潇洒转身，出门。出门时还不忘嘟囔一句：“得了吧，画都不给我看，心都碎了。”

 

湿透的外套挂在Steve的窗边滴水，不是被逼无奈，Steve是不会帮他洗衣服的，但他也无法把这衣服带回家——被母亲看到，估计又会指责他了，会一个劲儿地说，为什么Bucky不能有Steve一半听话，为什么Bucky总不让她放心，然后满心欢喜地对Steve嘘寒问暖。

上帝啊，只有他知道Steve这家伙坏起来是什么样。他在Steve的衣柜里找到自己之前留在这里的那件外套，果然在这，穿上，回家！经济再萧条也要全家人一起吃饭。那是1933年，山雨欲来，全世界都在蠢蠢欲动。16岁的Bucky Barnes撑起一把有点破旧的伞，搂着自己最好的朋友一起走进布鲁克林的雨中。

 

 

**2**

这一场雨一直下到临近傍晚还没有停。坐在Steve对面的女士担忧地望着湿漉漉的窗外，又瞥向对面正埋头画画的Steve Rogers。手边也没什么可看的东西，报纸上全是战事新闻，连酒吧墙上也贴满了征兵广告。纽约市的好男人越来越少了，而征兵还在继续，战争像一个不知餍足的臭婊子，把他们一下全夺了去。

她的目光在酒吧里来回搜寻，最后落在远处窗边那架钢琴上。高个子的棕发男青年正坐在钢琴前假模假样地演奏，他穿了一身帅气的军装，背脊笔直，宽肩窄腰，双腿修长，他和身旁的姑娘们调情，还时不时回头朝这边望。女士叹息：看他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，看他那顾盼神飞的模样——为什么这么像样的男人都要去打仗！难道就没有一个留下吗？女士扶住额头，目光不小心瞥到面前的Steve。

这小个子，瘦身板，看来是不用去打仗的。

她自嘲地笑了。

“你到底在画什么？”女士穷极无聊地问。

Steve立刻抬起头，画笔一丢，手指飞快地想要翻过这一页，却被站起来的女士一巴掌按了回来。想是Steve也没见过这么直接的姑娘，他眼见对方把画本夺过去。

“哇，你画得很不错。”女士惊讶地说，抬头看了一眼Steve，又看向远处那钢琴前的男青年。

“呃，因为我以前学过艺术，我曾经在——”Steve试图转移女士对他的画的注意，话音未落，只听女士接着问：“他是谁？”

“他？”

Steve看向远处那个引人注目的背影。

“Bucky，Bucky Barnes。”

他面对女孩时反应总是慢那么一拍，让人感觉他没什么情调，甚至呆板——Bucky则与他正好相反。

“Bucky？”女士双眼放光，“你认识他？”

Steve有点无奈地笑了。每当这时他都会想，又开始了。

 

Bucky Barnes，男，26岁。在这个帅气小伙子的26年人生中，无论到哪他都是佼佼者。

Steve Rogers，男，25岁。25年，他更多的身份则是一个体弱多病的布鲁克林穷小子，或许还是Bucky Barnes的好朋友。

“Bucky，换一首节奏快点的曲子！”舞池中央有人喊。

“这就来。”Bucky心情不错，他把琴键下面的滚轮稍微调快了点。手虽然不在琴上，琴声仍从钢琴内部传出来。

“坏小子，是台假钢琴，刚才还以为你弹真的。”一旁的姑娘们笑着说，用涂着豆蔻的手指点他的额头。

Bucky恶作剧地吐了吐舌头，他起身，将离他最近的那位姑娘请到钢琴凳上：“我可没这本事。”

“怎么，你要走？”坐下的姑娘立刻问。

“去喝酒，”Bucky摊开双手，看着众位姑娘们，“一起去吗？”

 

空荡荡的钢琴凳上只剩一本可怜的旧乐谱，而钢琴还在卖力地独自演奏。Steve Rogers被挤到角落，他拿过手里的酒杯，Bucky揽住了他的肩膀。

“我想我有点喝多了。”他听到Bucky小声说。

“是。”Steve诚实地告诉他。

“今天又不能回家了，该死的，我还想走之前多看看妈妈。”Bucky在他耳边嘟囔。

Steve看了Bucky一眼，看对方湿漉漉的低垂的眼睛。这一瞬间他想，他们都将奔赴前线——虽然他还没有通过征兵体检，这已经是第三次失败了，但他不会放弃——将来离开了布鲁克林，Bucky该怎么办，像这样喝醉了他该怎么办。

当然他立刻反驳自己：拜托，Bucky是一个26岁的成年男人，他四肢健全，身手矫健，能言善道，又很有魅力，更何况到战场上他会有更多的战友可以依靠。

再说了，在他们共同度过的这十几年里，的确是Bucky照顾他更多一些，Bucky也一直比他更像个战士，像个英雄。虽然Steve潜意识里总觉得Bucky一直在深深需要他，这或许和Bucky喝醉时总喜欢这样紧靠在他身上有关。

他隐隐有些不放心，但他知道他该信任Bucky，更该庆幸，庆幸自己不会再给Bucky拖后腿。

“知道吗，兄弟，”就在他思前想后的时候，Bucky忽然歪过头来，紧靠着他，“我，很不放心你。”

女孩们的笑声很吵，酒杯的碰撞声很吵，Steve听见了Bucky所说的每一个字：“我要去前线，为了，正义，为了和平，你知道的，兄弟，你我聊过不止一次。我应该奔赴战场，应该战斗，保卫我们的同胞。我放心父母，他们没事，但我不放心你。好哥们。等我走了，给我写信。好吗。”

Bucky的左臂紧紧搂住他的左肩，这会儿右手的酒杯往桌上一放，整个人全都抱过来。

Steve立刻回抱住他，他看到了桌子上其他女孩诧异的目光。

“Buck，”Steve低声说，“别开玩笑，你知道我也要成为军人。”

“开玩笑的是你，”Bucky的脑袋在他肩膀上歪了歪，用迷迷糊糊的声音说，“这是打仗，这不是你用垃圾桶盖就能解决的。通不过体检是好事，Steve，每次——”

“Bucky，你知道我不会放弃的。”

“每次你——”

“Bucky。”

“……”

Bucky几乎整个人都压在Steve身上，Steve能听到他近在咫尺的呼吸和心跳。淡淡的酒味一再刺激Steve的嗅觉。他在Bucky还想再说下去的时候成功让他闭了嘴，只用认真地喊一声“Bucky”。

如果上天确实给过Steve Rogers某种天赋，25岁之前，这天赋他只在Bucky身上用过。

只有Bucky给过他这样的机会。

Bucky喝醉了，酒馆的暖光打在他微弯的头发上，打在他低垂的睫毛上，那睫毛像是泛了光。Bucky半睁着眼睛，起身看了Steve一眼。

这双被自己描画过无数次的眼睛让Steve喉咙动了动。

——这好像是Steve的错觉，每当他认真地说什么，做什么，Bucky看他的眼神都会有点不同。Steve以往还会与他对视，想知道他究竟要表达什么，后来他发现自己好像被耍了，Bucky并不想表达什么。就好像Bucky有时也会无意识地舔嘴唇，Steve总以为他渴了。

可等递水给他，Bucky又很茫然：“我不渴，我刚才舔嘴唇了？”

会错意常让Steve很无奈。一次两次以后，他想他不该再揣测什么，因为Bucky和他一样，从不向对方隐瞒任何事。

除了他的画，Steve觉得那是个可以忽略的小小例外。

 

没有喝醉的Bucky会比现在更难缠一点，但他永远说不过Steve。Steve拍了拍Bucky那比自己宽广得多的后背，抱住他。

“哪怕手里只有一个垃圾桶盖，我也不会躲在后方坐以待毙。”他在Bucky耳边说。

Bucky听了他的话，一时间没出声，但Steve确定他听到了，因为Bucky的下巴在他肩膀上压了压，像点头一样。

半晌Bucky又摇头。

“你猜怎么着，其实我知道。”

“……但我担心你。无论如何，我为你骄傲，兄弟，我为你骄傲。”

 

Steve Rogers究竟有什么值得Bucky Barnes为他骄傲的，他也不知道。他空有一腔热血，却报国无门，纽约有百万男人奔赴战场，他却连个体检的机会都没有。

接下来的几十分钟里，Bucky好像睡着了，谁叫都不醒，高大的他软塌塌地靠在瘦小的Steve身上，Steve不得不搂着他低垂的头。直到其中一位女士要离开了，她从身旁拿起一个画本：“嘿，忘了把画本还你，画得真不错。Bucky！还不醒，你的朋友画了你的画！”

只见Bucky以迅雷不及掩耳之势抬起头，带着酒气的眼睛全睁开了：“啊？”

 

Steve站在酒吧门口的屋檐下躲雨，手臂里夹着自己的画本——其中一页已经被撕去了，幸好其他的没被发现。他想自己今天不仅没有认识一个女孩，还被Bucky看了笑话。

虽然也没什么。他低下头。毕竟他和Bucky就要分开了。他最好的，唯一的朋友。

Bucky会是个优秀的军人，他相信他们会在战场重聚。坚强而固执的本性让Steve没有试着去想以后离开Bucky他会不会感到孤独。

Bucky从酒吧老板那儿顺了把伞来。

“哥们，你到底什么时候画的，”自看到那幅画起，Bucky就问个没完，“你就画了这一张吗？每次去你家你都在画画，从不给我看，这张不如给我留个纪念。你怎么不说话，你这家伙……”

他笑的时候，眼角弯下来，嘴角扬起，眼睛里都是神采，和Steve笔下的他如出一辙。

Steve抬头看着他，半晌低下头，没有说话。

雨水流过坑坑洼洼的路面，Steve和Bucky挤在同一把伞下，像以往许多个夜里一样：自从Steve的母亲在他18岁那年去世，Bucky每天都会来找他。

路并不长，他们今天却走了很久。

Steve站在路边看偶尔飞过的车辆，看车辆下被车轮轧过的落在路面的征兵海报。为了生计，明早他还要继续去送报纸，他在猜明天的报纸头条是什么。

他羡慕Bucky，他问Bucky被指派到了哪支队伍，Bucky摇头，他还没有收到命令。

“我想去107步兵团。”Steve低声说。

Bucky“嗯”了一声，看来他早知道这个答案，这是Steve父亲生前所在的队伍。他伸出左手搂了搂Steve的肩膀，歪头把脑袋靠在Steve的头顶。

“我应该和你一起去参军。”Steve不甘心地说。

他是如此渴望去往前线，渴望保护他的同胞，在这一刻，他没有想过战争会从他身边夺走什么。

 

 

**3**

空中传来隆隆的雷声，初来战场时，Bucky Barnes总分不清打雷与爆炸，尤其在波尔扎诺，暴风雨令人难以适应。他一个人坐在107步兵团的帐篷里，打开自己的行军日记，从里面抽出卷好的空白信纸。顶棚的灯光半亮不亮的，同帐篷的法国人走之前留给他半瓶墨水——听说Bucky要留下来给家乡的朋友写信，法国人一脸的了然：“得了吧Bucky，快一起去看电影。大伙都去了，明天就要打仗，这时候你需要一点放松，而不是写什么信，除非那是你的情人。”

他口中的电影叫《Captain America》——听名字也知道是什么片子了——听说主角是个神奇的家伙，穿一身国旗颜色的紧身衣，杀了不少纳粹。

Bucky就知道这么多。

他撇嘴：“穿紧身衣的男人我可不感兴趣，女孩还好说。”

“啊，”法国人点头，似乎他也觉得穿紧身衣的汉子是没什么好看的，“听说后天他们都会来。”

“谁们？”

“Captain America，还有他队伍里那些穿超短裙跳舞的美女们，真人表演哦。”法国人边说边扭了两下，看来他对这场演出期待已久。

“要来意大利？”Bucky笑问，这位老兄真的很热情，Bucky不住点头，“棒极了，到时候一定要叫我去看。”

法国人耸耸肩，掀开帐篷的门：“遵命，中士。我走了。”

 

在物资匮乏的前线，找一支好用的钢笔实在很难。Bucky手里这支还是他前几日拿两瓶酒换来的，老板小气，只肯借用给他一个晚上。他把纸卷展开，右手握着笔，有些锈迹的笔尖沾上墨水，停顿在纸页上方。他对着空白的纸眨巴眼。

嘴巴咬来咬去，他不知道自己该写什么。

“Steve：”

他写了个人名，皱着眉，想该写一个什么开头好呢。客套话？

他撇嘴。

“混球，你怎么还不给我写信。”

 

Bucky Barnes的口才很好，文采却不怎么样。就算以前在纽约，他也从不靠写情书来泡妞，这种事更适合Steve这样的“艺术家”，Bucky只喜欢喝酒跳舞，搂着女孩们的腰，和她们说笑调情。

现在他到了前线，摸不着女孩，只能摸枪，连跟Steve说话也靠不了嘴皮子，只能靠写了。他有很多话想对Steve说，自从来到前线，每一天对他来说都是新的，谁也不知道自己能活到什么时候。战友不停地受伤，死去，旧的撤下，新的换上，他所在的帐篷里换了一批又一批的新兵，每当这时他都会想，这地狱，幸好Steve不在这里。

他不知道自己能活到哪一天，他也不放心那个瘦小的Steve：他在布鲁克林好不好，还和人打架吗，有没有找到一份靠谱的工作，是不是还总惦记着要参军。Steve还时常生病——Bucky总不明白Steve为什么会生那么多病——有时病起来全身发冷，Bucky紧紧搂着他也没什么作用。他们那一阵住在一起，Steve的母亲过世，只留下Steve一个人。Steve一开始还不同意Bucky过来，结果生了几场病，小命差点丢了，还是Bucky及时赶来，开车带他去了医院。

Steve有点固执，又有他的坚持，但Bucky觉得自己应该是例外的。

他在纸上写：“我好想你，兄弟，在一起喝酒的日子仿佛还在昨天。不瞒你说，我想跳舞，想泡妞，想溜出去玩，每打赢一场仗，我就发疯似的想。但我不能，我是个称职的军人，我们还没有获得全部的胜利。记得中学时一起发过的誓吗，那时我并不了解战争的恐怖。”

他写完，读了一遍，觉得自己是不是有点太坦诚了，会被Steve看扁。

“当然，了解之后，我更不畏惧。”

 

Bucky写到一半，实在不知道再怎么继续。他不擅长做这种事，如果Steve在就好了，他只需要抱住Steve的肩膀，只需要抱住他。无论Bucky在想什么，Steve都会立刻明白。所以他这时候又想，如果Steve在这里就好了。Steve可以不去打仗，但至少他们还在一起。

帐篷外还在打雷，轰隆声不断，想到明天也许要冒雨行进，Bucky就有点头疼。他暂时放下钢笔，翻开自己的行军日记，从里面拿出一封浅黄色的信。那是母亲写给他的，前一阵换了营地才收到，信笺上的字迹很美，满纸都是母亲对长子最深的惦记。Bucky闭上眼睛，把鼻子埋进那纸页里，他好像能从中嗅到纽约，嗅到他家的厨房和客厅，有一股甜甜的牛奶面包的香味。

他深吸了口气，双手捏着那张信纸，他想母亲，他很想家。

 

只有其他人不在的时候，Bucky才肯拿出母亲的信来读。他不想让自己在战友面前显得软弱，没有斗志。事实上James Barnes中士一直是他们队伍里很多年轻人的榜样。在命令面前，在战争面前，他从不说一个不字。没想过退缩，他只想胜利，不仅为他自己，还为他最好的朋友。

 

大兵们披着一身雨水，匆忙赶回营地。法国人一进帐篷就摘下帽子，看了眼还弯腰坐在矮桌前的Bucky：“还没写完？”

Bucky摇头，他不知道继续写什么：“电影怎么样？”

“不怎么样，从头到尾都是杀纳粹，杀纳粹，杀纳粹，”法国人见Bucky一脸苦闷，“是不是不知道该写什么？”

Bucky一愣，低头看了眼才写到一半的信纸，只得承认：“是。”

法国人突然说了一句法语，Bucky听不懂，诧异地看着他。

“爱情，向来说不清道不明。”

Bucky立刻摇头：“不，不，不。”

他双手都用上了，可劲儿摆手：“是在给我的好哥们写信。”

法国人“噢”了一声，下意识问：“他在哪支部队？”

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，钢笔在他细长的手指上滑来滑去：“不，他没有参军。”

似乎怕法国人误会，他立刻解释：“他很想来，但他的身体条件，你知道的，很弱。他很瘦弱，体检不合格。”

法国人说：“呃，我不知道，不过在某种程度上，这也许是他的幸运。”特别是在他们见识过Johann Schmidt的纳粹部队后。营地里甚至出现了逃兵。

大多数人没有退缩，斗志却也已经垮掉了。在未知的恐怖面前，没有人能满怀信心。

战争已经成了一种无望的煎熬和折磨，不然也不会有什么《Captain America》出现，法国人甚至怀疑，这种假模假式的怪片子真能重新唤起大家的斗志？

Bucky明白他的意思，但在Steve的问题上，他不能苟同：“这不是幸运，如果Steve没有那么瘦弱，他会是一个称职的好兵，一个优秀的军人，至少不会看到纳粹，仗还没打就吓得尿裤子。”

气氛好像有点僵，法国人笑了笑。

“Steve，他叫Steve，”他走过来，拍Bucky的肩膀，他感觉Bucky有些激动了，“你们的关系很好吗？”

Bucky撇撇嘴，这时的意思是，是的。

“同学？”

“从小就认识。”

“真羡慕你们这样的朋友，我猜你们无话不谈。”

Bucky想了想，无话不谈，是的。

好像……也不是，不过在那件事上Steve也对他有所隐瞒，他们打平了。

“那他一定很羡慕你可以来参军了，他来不了。”

Bucky哈哈笑了，他好像想起了什么：“那家伙，八成还没放弃呢。”

“这么想参军？可惜体格这种东西都是天生的，人抵抗不了命运。”法国人说。

Bucky点点头，他知道Steve曾为那具身体陷入怎样的懊恼和痛苦，Bucky也一度认为上帝做了错事，竟把那么棒的一个人塞进如此弱小的躯壳。

“他是我见过最正直的人，最好的人。但是，人都不会完美。”

他回头翻自己的行军日记，从某一页的夹缝里拿出一张纸，打开：“看，他的画，他是学艺术的。”

法国人没出声，打量了一眼兴奋的Barnes中士，再打量那画。

一幅简单的黑白素描：画中央的男子侧过身，给画面留下一个挺拔的谜一样的背影。背影一角的空白处又被人画上一小幅速写，那是一个年轻男人的脸，头发梳到脑后，没有胡渣，嘴角带笑。法国人想，这男人有双多情的眼睛。

“画的不错，”他诚恳地说，“这是你。”

“是不是很像。”Bucky咬着嘴唇。顶棚摇晃的灯光打在他脸上，在眉骨下留了一片阴影，阴影里，Bucky的眼睛蓝得发亮。他为此而得意。

 

法国人觉得，今天的Barnes中士不太像个军人，倒像个炫耀宝贝的孩子。

“如果Steve真的来了，战争会是他的灾难。不如在后方画些画之类的。”

Bucky愣了愣：“不会的，他不会来。”

但他心里又想：来了又怎么样，有老子在。

 

帐篷里的人越来越多，看完电影的战士们回来，不久就都睡下了。明日他们将组成200人的部队开赴战场。Bucky在黑暗中睁开眼睛，他想他的信要不就这样寄出去算了，反正也不知道还要写什么，Steve看了前面会明白的。等明天打完仗回来就去寄。

哦不，他还没写落款……他怎么把这个忘了。

Bucky在周围一阵鼾声中爬起来，借着帐篷外闪电的光芒拿出钢笔。他在地上铺开纸，低下头去写。

“兄弟，想说的话太多，如果能见面就好了，等我回去。我真的很想你，你自己保重，我爱你，兄弟。”

他写得太快，又很急，想到什么就写什么，写到“爱”时，他忽然笔下一停，像睡着的人受到了电击，一下醒了过来。

他并没有写错，这不是什么出格的话。

笔尖慢慢靠近字母的尾端，继续写，他不小心把写好的部分描了一遍。这下可好，原本只是写到一半断掉，现在看起来倒像他在加粗这个词了。

Bucky没来由地咬住嘴唇，黑暗里，谁也看不见他的眼睛。他想这加粗会不会有点不自然，但又觉得，应该不会吧。

不知为什么，他脑中忽然出现了Steve。瘦小的Steve认真地侧过头来，盯着他的脸，眼神里有斟酌，有审视，让人觉得自己好像被他一眼看透了，什么都藏不下。

好吧。好吧。我发誓我不是那个意思。Bucky想。他于是又加了一句：“哥们，趁现在全纽约的女孩都在你那，希望我回去的时候你不再是个光棍。”

他写完又看了一眼信纸。

得了。越看越假。他自暴自弃地把钢笔扔一边，把信纸卷起来：就这样吧，没什么，他Bucky Barnes就是这么爱兄弟的汉子。

他把信使劲塞到枕头下面，倒头就睡。

 

 

**4**

Steve Rogers每天要面对一百个问题，其中九十九个都能扯到“超级战士血清”。倒也不是人们对他其他的地方就不感兴趣，只是这血清实在太劲爆，所有人都想打听清楚到底是怎么一回事。

从布鲁克林一个体弱多病的瘦小子，瞬间变成十项全能英姿飒爽的超级战神。天啊，世界上哪有这样好的事，为什么这种好事砸不到我们头上，却发生在那个不起眼的Rogers身上。

好奇，惊叹，艳羡，甚至嫉妒，这些目光与真实的Steve Rogers毫无关系。说得好听点，他现在是美国队长，是英雄，国家的符号，他理所应当接受所有人审视的目光，并满足他们的一切好奇。说得难听点——就像Steve自己画过的那样——他现在是个实用性很强的马戏团猴子了，至少可以真的带兵打仗。

比起以往站在一群漂亮女孩中间喊喊口号，揍揍希特勒，现在的生活幸福太多。Steve从侍应生手里接过啤酒，走去酒馆的隔间，还没迈进门就听到一阵熟悉的笑声传来。

“Bucky，Bucky，接着说啊！”

“来来来，继续，继续，Bucky，再来一杯。”

“你们还想听什么啊……”笑得歪在椅背上的男人显然有点醉了，他摇头，还揉眼睛，“没什么好说的了，Steve那时候和现在没什么区别，就那样，他从小就那样。”

看到Steve进门，坐在Bucky身旁的大兵忙站起来，接过Steve手中数个盛满的酒杯。

Bucky听到有人喊“队长”，转脸一看，哟，Steve来了，正坐在他旁边。

“队长自己来了啊，你们还想问什么就问他！”Bucky不管了，自己趴桌子上。

“在聊什么。”Steve拍了拍他的背，又看众人。

“Barnes中士在说，队长以前见贼就打，从不客气。”

Steve颔首，也不否认：“那Barnes中士有没有说，遇到贼，我一般只负责挨打，他才负责打人。”

一阵哄笑，连侧门外酒馆里的人也探头看过来。他们知道咆哮突击队的队员今天在这喝酒，那个传说中的Rogers队长也在。

Bucky显然也听到了：“Yeah，老子的拳头就是这么厉害。”

Rogers队长认可道：“的确很有力量。”

“再夸我可要骄傲了。”Bucky起身，看着面前新递过来的啤酒，他眼睛的颜色映在那杯壁上，脸上带着笑容。

Steve看到他又一头栽在酒桌上。

“不行，我真喝多了。”

Steve一扶，他就顺势歪倒过来。脑袋靠着Steve的手臂——喝醉的Bucky或许觉得这手臂有点陌生，怎么这么健壮，这么多肉，不过他也顾不得这么多了，他确定这是Steve的手臂。

看着队员们大惊小怪的表情，Rogers队长自然地解释：“没什么，他从小就这样。”

从小就喜欢装醉，然后靠在他身上。

 

“队长，注射血清到底是什么感觉。”坐在对面的队员问。

Steve低头看了一眼Bucky，他摇头：“没什么特别的感觉。”

“听说后来的血清实验都失败了。”

“是。”Steve知道自己是唯一存活的孤例。

“要是研制成功就好了，咱们一人来一针，还怕他什么纳粹！”

众人纷纷附和，你一言我一语开始讨论起来，如果注射了血清，他们想做什么，能做什么。

Steve在一边听，好像这个话题他也很感兴趣。

一人喊：“Bucky，Bucky，真喝多了？起来。”

Bucky被吵得要死，他半睁开眼睛，坐正了，歪头看了眼Steve，Steve也正看着他。

“我不想打什么血清，我，就这样挺好的，打打仗，过普通的日子，”Bucky端起酒杯喝了一口，他靠近Steve，“但他，就要辛苦了。”

Steve想说，血清是他自己的选择。但他知道不用说Bucky也会明白。

Bucky一直明白，也知道无法动摇Steve，他只是为他担心。

“Bucky你这就不对了，辛苦什么？有那样的血清谁不想打！”

在亲眼见识过Rogers队长逆天般的战斗力后，没有一个大兵不心生向往。

Bucky笑着哼了一声，也不理他。

 

Steve说他不喝酒，因为血清的缘故，他喝了也没用，其他人一听，纷纷表示不介意帮队长把他那杯解决掉，省得浪费。有一人说，他之前消息闭塞，从不知道有什么美国队长，什么血清，直到被Rogers队长从奥地利救出来后才去翻了报纸。看到Steve Rogers以前的模样，活活吓了他一大跳。

Steve边听边笑，把啤酒端给其他人。是的，他以前的样子，总会吓到每一个对他感兴趣的人。

“我也被吓了一跳，”Bucky忽然说，他抱着酒杯，用手在空中比划了个身高，“原本这个人还只有这么高，才几月不见，突然长到这么高。”

许是他的表情太夸张，又是一阵笑声。Steve也忍不住嘴角上扬。

“认识他十多年这家伙都不长个儿。如今这么高，这么强，那天在九头蛇那里，他一上来就喊我‘Bucky！’，我还迷糊呢，心想你是谁啊，我不认识比我壮这么多的人。”Bucky捏着Steve的手臂，搂他明显变宽的肩膀。

Steve被他搂着，认真地点头：“Barnes中士也比印象里小了许多。”

Bucky在众人的哄笑中一拳挥向他，Steve伸手接过来，他望着Bucky的眼睛，他知道Bucky现在有多高兴。

 

事实上，如果不是那日听说Bucky生死未卜，他现在可能还在舞台上表演马戏。Steve自认并不是一个容易冲动的人，但他必须承认，他是个凡人，也会有弱点令他难以自控。

Bucky坐在他身边，高兴得一杯接一杯喝酒。

“队长，下个月那支拍宣传片的队伍还会来。”

Steve点头，他有点惭愧：“好。到时候又要辛苦你们。”

“不辛苦，都是沾你的光，”那人说着，看了眼Bucky，“只要Barnes中士别再笑场就好。”

Bucky真的很冤枉：“我说了我不上镜。”

“你是队长的好朋友，还是中士，你不上我们怎么上啊。”

Bucky认栽：“好好好，我下次会严肃点的。”

酒馆里闹哄哄的，Steve凑近Bucky耳边：“你以前有这么怯场吗？”

Bucky瞥了他一眼：“我什么时候怯过场。”

“那你今天上午总是笑什么。”Steve也想问，宣传队的镜头一瞄向他们两人，Bucky没说两句就开始笑，惹得Steve也跟着笑了。导演很生气，这么不严肃的战场宣传片像什么话，又不是在拍温馨家庭片。

“不能都怪我，他们让我摆出平时和你相处的样子，又嫌我笑场。他们到底想要什么效果，”Bucky嘴唇上还沾着酒，他低声嘟囔，“你看，我的表演经验又不如你丰富，你不也笑场了。”

说到表演经验，Bucky皱起眉：“对了，你那穿紧身衣的巡演怎么取消了，”边说边攀上Steve的肩膀，“我还没来得及看！”

Steve无可奈何：“看到老朋友生死未卜，再大的工作也要放下。”

Bucky咬着嘴唇：“听说你和几十个女孩一起表演，我很嫉妒。”

他表达嫉妒的时候，嘴角一撇，蓝眼睛不满地眨了一下，Steve看在眼里，正直地说：“是的，而且她们个个都很美，还穿着超短裙。你没看过吗Bucky，有点可惜。”

Bucky又揍了他一拳。

要不说“朋友反目”比敌人更可怕呢，Steve对此深有体会，以前都是Bucky帮他揍别人，现在没人能揍他了，Bucky倒成了唯一会揍他的人。

他包住Bucky的拳头，在酒桌下面把Bucky的手指一一掰开，然后握住。

Bucky一直笑。

 

他确定Bucky现在不是装醉，是真醉了。但问题是他们明天还有任务。

走出酒馆的时候，外面还是狂风骤雨，电闪雷鸣，Bucky站都站不直了。身旁的大兵一脸担忧，说他从没看过Barnes中士喝成这样，即使是他们战况最惨烈，失去战友最多，最痛苦的时候，那么多人借酒消愁，Barnes中士也始终保持清醒。

“他高兴的时候容易喝醉，”Steve替他解释，“交给我，你们回去吧。”

 

Bucky一路上都在嘀咕，嘀咕Steve，嘀咕打仗，嘀咕回家，Steve听不清他到底在说什么。雨这么大，路也难走，他不得不搂住Bucky的腰，让Bucky紧靠着他，手里拿着一把过路小姐好心送来的伞，只是两个男人实在无法挤在一把女士用的小伞下。

回到帐篷的时候，Steve的后背全湿透了。

 

Rogers队长的帐篷虽然比普通士兵的大一些，却也只有一张床。Steve扶着Bucky躺在床上，果然Bucky一仰头就睡着了。

Steve叹气，弯下腰解Bucky外衣的扣子，帮他把衣服脱下来——在布鲁克林的无数个日夜，每当Bucky喝醉了，也是这么鸠占鹊巢地霸占着Steve的床，让Steve帮他把衣服脱掉——此刻，Bucky很听话地一动不动，胸脯随着呼吸微微起伏。他双手摊开在床上，总让Steve走神的那双眼睛紧紧闭着。

看起来毫无防备。

Steve帮他脱掉了外衣，裤子，看到了他腿侧长长一排淤青的针孔。

那是九头蛇在Bucky身上留下的痕迹，不仅在腿上，连左右手臂，前胸后背都有。每一个针孔Steve后来都亲眼确认过。那天他带着Bucky他们从九头蛇那回来，一直忙于他事——谁让他走的时候太匆忙，跟谁都没打招呼——等想起怎么一直没看见Bucky，才知道他因为忽然昏迷被带去做检查，一整天都没有回来。

他在移动医院门外等，在Bucky的帐篷里等，他坐在Bucky的床上，在枕头下面发现一封还未来得及寄出的信。Steve Rogers可不是会偷拆别人信件的人，他只是在信封上看到了自己的名字。

 

Bucky回来时已经是第二天了。Steve一早赶过来，正好看到Bucky在穿衣服。

在过往的许多年里，Bucky的体格一直让Steve很是羡慕，也是到这时他才发现，Bucky并没有他想象中那么强壮。

连他曾无数次画过的，Bucky本该挺拔的、神秘的背脊，现在也满是伤痕和针孔。

 

“你怎么不告诉我你不舒服。”Steve没有掩饰自己的懊恼，Bucky一直坚持着不在九头蛇那拖他的后腿，连在回来的路上也没有表现出一丝一毫的异样。

Bucky耸耸肩，好像Steve在大惊小怪：“你这不是已经知道了。”

这对话有点耳熟，Steve陷入沉默，他们看着对方，很长时间都没有一个人说话。直到Bucky看到Steve手里的信纸，他舔了舔嘴唇，有些尴尬地打破了局面：“你看了？”

Steve点头：“写的不错。”

“我原本打算回来那天寄的。”

谁能想到他差点就回不来了。

Steve从床边起身，忽然走过来紧紧抱住了他。

“我也想你，Bucky，”他认真地说，“我也爱你。”

Bucky被吓了一跳，若不是Steve力气很大地抱住他，他怕是要弹起来了。

 

现在想起那天，Steve还觉得不太真实。他低下头，看Bucky的脸。帐篷里的灯光不够明亮，对现在来说却正合适。他看到Bucky下巴上冒出的胡茬，看他张开着呼吸的发红的嘴唇。

如果那天他不在那个营地，如果那时特工Carter没有提醒他，如果他再晚到一步，或许他将会永远失去Bucky，失去他最好的朋友。

“Steve……”

就在他盯着Bucky看的时候，这喝多了的家伙忽然低声嘀咕了一句，还不老实地咬了一下嘴唇。

像是在说梦话。

Steve喉咙动了动，他下意识看向身旁——这里是他的帐篷，当然没有其他人。

“Steve……”

Bucky的声音在挠他的耳朵。

“……”Steve皱起眉头。

好吧，好吧。Steve Rogers，只允许你这一次。Steve暗自想。

他悄悄俯下身。

时间像静止了。

“你在做什么，队长。”

那双碧蓝色的眼睛忽然睁开了一条缝。

Steve瞬间知道自己又被耍了，他咳了一声，却没有移开撑在Bucky头侧的手，他认真地说：“检查你喝醉了没有，Barnes中士。”

一个恶作剧般的笑容在Bucky嘴角冒出来，他舔了舔嘴唇：“是的，是的队长，我喝醉了。”

 

灯光在他们头顶摇晃。

Steve认栽，他想他可能不该太急切，可问题是他一贯不是急性子。

他也不知道自己怎么了。

他的手指插进Bucky的头发里，就像小时候Bucky对他那样揉他的头发。

“你做好明天跟随Rogers队长打仗的准备了吗。”

“不知道，”Bucky说，他歪了一下头，躲开Steve的手，又顺势把脑袋倚在Steve肩膀上，“不过我跟随Steve Rogers在布鲁克林打了那么多年仗，也没做过什么准备。”

Steve望着他的眼睛：“以前是打架，现在是出生入死。”

“我看不出有什么区别，”Bucky说，“你要穿着这件湿衣服到什么时候。”

 

Steve打开自己的柜子，掀起衣角将被雨淋透的上衣脱了下来。他没有回头，但他知道Bucky正在身后目不转睛地盯着他光裸的背脊。

这一瞬间他有点感激那个血清了。

“Carter特工是你的女友吗？”Bucky忽然问。

Steve一愣，回过头，看到Bucky好奇的脸。

“为什么。”

“她那天约你跳舞，”Bucky面上一副不在意，语气里却隐藏不住一股失落，“还把我的邀请无视了。”

“所以就是女友吗。”Steve不解地走到床边，他忽然靠上来，双手压在Bucky头顶两侧。

行军床猛地下陷了一大块，Steve把Bucky压进床里，床岌岌可危，像要塌了。

“那Allison，Carrie，Helena，Josie还有Laura……”Steve貌似漫不经心地一一列举着。

“你在说什么？”Bucky皱起眉。

“你以前的舞伴，”Steve说，不提现在的他有血清加持，以前他记忆力就很好了，“当然，她们也都无视了我。”

Bucky显然愣了两秒，看来他一个名字也记不得了：“你记性真好。你在记仇？”

Steve很无辜：“只是不小心记得。”

Bucky撇嘴：“放心，等我们打了胜仗回去，她们一定不会再忽视你了。”

到时候孤独的恐怕就是他Bucky Barnes了。

Steve笑了一声，仿佛他根本不在乎这些小事。

他很自然地搂住Bucky的肩膀，像他们小时候那样。可怜的是床，Steve轻轻动一下，它就嘎吱嘎吱地响。

帐篷外狂风骤雨还未停息，帐顶悬着的灯摇晃得越来越厉害。

Bucky垂下眼睛。

“我没想过会在战场上遇到你，Steve。”

“我知道。”

“你猜怎么着，我现在不再相信命运了。我相信我会活下去。”

“你以为你会死？”

“不怕你笑话，在奥地利的时候，我真的想过，如果能活着回来，我再也不会打仗了。我被带到实验室的时候，一个老伙计正好被从里面拖出来，他浑身都在流血，我觉得我必死无疑。”

这些话，Barnes中士回来后未对任何一个人说过，他能对谁说？

Steve搂着他的手臂不自觉加重了力气。他想起当自己问Bucky要不要跟他重回战场的时候，Bucky毫不犹豫就答应了。

“但现在我觉得，说不定我能活到战争胜利的时候。”

“是，”Steve说，他想开个玩笑，“有美国队长在。”

“我可不想把命托付给一个戴面具的家伙，”Bucky摇头，“我有你，Steve，我最好的哥们，你也有我。和好朋友一起打仗的感觉很不赖，虽然我不知道我还能帮你做什么。不得不承认，你现在很强，但我总要做点什么……”

不用做什么，Steve心里想，他如今终于有机会去为Bucky做些什么事，Bucky却在发愁无法继续帮助他。

搂着Bucky肩膀的手向上摸索，轻轻覆住Bucky旧伤未愈的耳朵。Steve歪过头，他毫无意识地亲吻着Bucky的头发。

“我为你骄傲，Steve，一直都是。”Bucky看不到Steve的动作，他闭上眼睛，只觉得Steve正紧靠着他。他也紧靠着Steve。

“等打胜了仗，我们就能回去了，我想去跳舞，泡妞，想去旅旅游，看看大峡谷……现在每天睁开眼就是营房，从这个营房转移到那个营房，这种颠沛流离的日子，我真是受够了。对了，母亲前一阵写来信，说等打胜了仗，请你一定去我家，拿你那个星星盾牌和我父亲合影，”Bucky好像快睡着了，他的声音越来越小，“你知道吗Steve，我好想他，你以前说得对，我不该惹他生气……”

他不再说话，头靠在Steve手臂里熟睡过去。Steve低头看他的脸，他从没想过自己打胜了仗以后要去做什么，他不属于他自己，他是个穿着国旗的符号，不可能随心所欲。但如果他只是Steve Rogers，这一刻，他想和Bucky一起，想和他最好的兄弟一起，去做任何事。

 

Steve并不知道自己的帐篷漏雨，当雨水滴在Bucky脸上，Bucky吸了口气，不舒服地转身。Steve抬起头。在第二滴水落下来前伸手接住了它。

然后是第三滴，第四滴。

Bucky睡到一半，忽然闭着眼睛大手一伸，想搂Steve的肩膀——他以前常常这样做，潜意识里的保护欲让他即使在睡觉时也不愿离开瘦小的Steve。

可现在他搂了一下，发现竟然搂不过来，不甘心地再把手伸过来，Steve只好抬起手臂，引导他搂住自己的腰。

Bucky如愿以偿，重新酣睡起来。Steve Rogers低下头，他能感觉Bucky的心跳就贴在他的心跳上，Bucky的呼吸就擦在他的下巴上。很轻，又有点痒。

他是Rogers队长，他们即将迎来胜利。这一年他26岁，此前他从未作此肖想。

 

 

**5**

来莫斯科之前，他从没想过莫斯科的冬天会下雨。密集的雨水滑向莫斯科斑驳的路面，有种刺入骨髓的阴冷和忧郁。出门时他裹上厚厚的棉服，妻子重病在床，无法送他到路口，他只好一个人走。

他提着一只文件箱，沉默地在人群中穿梭，那是1958年，他看着周围行人的脸，看他们疲惫却坚强的面容。冬日的雨实在是一种折磨，他独自在路口等待，看越下越大的雨从伞的边缘处如幕般降落。

雨幕外，一辆黑车无声无息地从远处驶来。如果他没算错，这会是他最后一次坐这辆车。

由他负责的项目马上将要进入尾声。

“博士，早安，”车停下，副驾驶座位上的男人将车窗摇下一个缝隙，“他昨晚状态不错，如果今天顺利，你下午就可以‘收工’了。”

博士挤出一个笑容，却笑得很难看——在这种气压低沉的雨天，人总是容易被“雨天忧郁症”之类的情绪感染。他匆忙收了伞，坐进车里，低着头：“那真是谢天谢地了。”

车子发动起来。前面的男人递过来一只纸包的Oladi，这是一种当地的早餐，有点像博士家乡的烤薄饼。博士犹豫地接过来。

“像你这样负责又专业的合作对象很少见。博士，我想我会想你的，”男人点了根烟，在封闭的车里抽，这烟有股药味，呛人，“其实你来莫斯科这么久了，也一直没有时间到处逛逛。我们的国家很美，只可惜冬天太长，一年有一半是冬天，去哪儿都不舒服，你知道的，我们曾靠这噩梦般的冬天赢得两场战争，这个季节对我们来说就像一场漫长的煎熬，而我们还必须歌颂它，拥戴它。”

“我想问一下……你们接下来打算怎么办？”博士看着手里的早餐，忽然问，仿佛这个问题他想了一路，又或者是，想了一个月，一整年。

“打算怎么办？”那男人愣了一下，“你是指过冬吗。”

“我是指……”

博士欲言又止。男人没听到他的下半句，等回头看才发现博士在后座上垂着头，手指巴着他膝盖上的文件箱。

箱子封口处有金属钢印，有项目编码。男人吸了口烟，又慢慢吐出来。

“还不知道。最大的可能是彻底洗脑，冰冻，就像以前那样。毕竟我们已经等待这么久了。‘他’的状态太不稳定，这样耗下去会变成无底洞。不过具体如何还要看上头的意思。”

“如果能再给我几个月——”

“怎么，你还想着能把他变成‘正常人’吗，博士。”

“不，不不……这是不可能的，”博士连忙否认，他似乎很紧张，还很害怕，“在他身上发生的脑损伤几乎是不可逆转的，他不会变回‘正常人’。我只是，希望他的状态能更好一点。这对你们来说也是好事。”

男人的笑声让博士心提到了嗓子眼。

“像你们这种科研工作者，是不是搞起研究来都这么忘我？你忘了这一年来‘他’是怎么折磨你们的了？我想你是个专业的人，博士，应该知道自己在做什么。Winter Soldier在成为你的实验对象前，首先是国家的战士，一柄利刃。他的确很有价值，也很优秀，但人不能永远围着一把刃生活，当‘冬日计划’成为累赘，我们便只能放弃他了。”

“冰冻以后，他会被怎么样？”

“谁知道。到下一次任务时，我们应该还会需要他。冰冻至少可以延缓他的恶化。也可能暂时运到下面城市去，像他这样的实验对象还有很多，只是各项素质都差得太远。或许他们会被放在一起。也有可能卖掉，或是送给同盟国。那就不是我们能知道的了。”

 

车里再度恢复了安静，一阵烟草的雾气弥漫过来，博士没有再说话。他想这男人说的不错，忘我。他工作起来的确是很忘我的，甚至都有些自我牺牲的倾向了。

雨水将车窗外的景色冲刷成模糊的色块，博士望着窗外，他想起自己第一天来到莫斯科时，那天好像也是下着雨的。

 

“欢迎你加入我们的团队，太棒了，我们正需要一个脑科学家。你的上一任刚走，对，Zola，就是他给你发的邀请信。我们向你保证，这绝对是一个前所未有的研究对象。”

 

那时他还没有见过Winter Soldier，或者说，Bucky Barnes，他只是在Zola博士的信里大致了解到一些情况。然后他意识到，这或许是一趟有去无回的旅程，而且邀请他的人并没有为他提供“拒绝”这一选项。

那个年头的科研人员常会遇到这种“邀请”，不知道哪月哪天哪个实验室里的哪位同事就凭空消失了，再也无法取得联络。博士并没想过他可能也会成为这其中一员。

 

Zola在信中提到，博士要面对的研究对象是个军人，27岁，三年前曾因事故导致失忆，最近他恢复了一部分记忆，以致精神出现了紊乱，多次洗脑都无法令他复原。

Winter Soldier，博士更喜欢称他为Barnes，他的实际情况要比Zola信中描述的好得多，至少不吵不闹，能够长时间乖乖坐着。博士注意到他的头发是褐色的，这让同样发色的博士感到亲切，虽然Barnes的头发常年被一个半圆形的仪器罩着，只有洗脑之后摘掉仪器的那一会儿才看得见。

他的眸色很蓝，蓝的像博士家乡清晨时的海，是在莫斯科看不到的那种海。一双眼睛里充满血丝，发红，总是空洞地大睁着，似乎他根本看不到博士他们，看不到正围在四周观察他的人。青色的胡茬从他唇上和下巴冒出来，博士的目光停在他嘴唇的纹路上。这男人的嘴角天生带着一个自然上扬的弧度，眼角也是。

他以前应该是那种很爱笑的人。

 

他毫不在意其他人肆无忌惮的眼神，博士望着他，他也望着博士。那双空无一物的眼睛过很长时间才会眨一下。

直到窗外的雨声忽然静了，并不温暖的阳光慢慢照射进屋子。

Barnes一双眼珠斜过去，盯住窗外。嘴唇张开。那嘴唇很干涩，下唇表面印着干枯凹陷的齿痕，显然他曾因为某些事死死咬住过自己的嘴。

“他有反应了，”博士问身边人，“他是想说话？”

“不，”一旁的研究人员走过来，手里拿着一只黑色的护齿，凑到Barnes面前，“他只是看到雨停了。”

他不吭声，瞳孔却略略放大了，当护齿贴住他的嘴唇，他一双眼睛转了转，强自镇定地望着那个研究人员。

“他永远学不会自己张嘴。”研究人员不耐烦地说，似乎又有些忌惮他，不得不伸手过去捏住他的下巴，逼他把咬死的嘴唇张开。

“现在在做什么，他不是刚洗脑过吗？”

“现在是训练。”

 

他们像在训练一条品种优良的狗叼飞盘一样训练Barnes咬住那个护齿，但Barnes每次都无法做到。他似乎认为咬住这个东西就意味着将要面临痛苦，所以怎么也不肯主动去做。当嘴巴被人掰开，将那东西塞进去，他歪头，用力地呼吸，眼眶发红，胸膛不住起伏，全身都在战栗。

“这种训练有用吗？”

“都需要一个驯服的过程。”研究人员边说边在一旁记着数据，毫不介意自己说的话被身旁的Barnes本人听到。好像在他眼里，Barnes是团空气，是个什么无关紧要的物体之类的，听见也没什么。

Barnes显然也接受了这种状态。驯服，他被驯服了。尽管手脚还锁在椅子上，尽管洗脑后的他很听话，却仍没有得到自由，倒是手腕脚腕上叠着一圈一圈的疤痕，看来被驯服之前他也曾努力抗拒过，像个人类那样。

 

更艰难的驯服来自记忆的缺失。博士的工作在当天就开始了。

他所做的第一件事是叫人把那个电击洗脑的帽子扔去一边，只留下监控设备和椅子。这种愚蠢而又暴力的洗脑程序他再也不想看到了。

他选用的方法要比洗脑人性得多。

 

比起一条狗，落在博士手里的Barnes更像笼子里的一只仓鼠。博士能在投影里看到Barnes的大脑活动色谱。研究人员一遍遍对着被绑在实验椅上的Barnes说话，展示照片，那往往是和他的过往有关的照片。

实验原理看似复杂，其实简单易懂，博士也与莫斯科方面交流过多次了。按照正常人的大脑活动规律，当Barnes的眼耳接收到新的信息，位于他大脑深处的海马回会自动开始进行信息比对，比对一旦吻合，记忆便会激活，脑细胞自然放电，Barnes就会对这些信息做出反应。Barnes可能不会说话，也可能根本认不出照片中的人姓甚名谁，但他的大脑放电记录，他的心跳速度，他的瞳孔变化，这些都将暴露他深层意识里对这些信息的记忆程度。

洗脑程序的确可以破坏他的记忆。它可以影响脑组织细胞功能，用物理放电影响脑自身放电过程；它可以给被洗脑人带来痛苦，从而让被洗脑人主动遏制自己的大脑活动反应。但它一样有做不到的事情。

要知道人的记忆不是把奶酪放进冰箱，只要拿出来就可以当做不存在。人的记忆更像水溶于水，不可能单方面地删去一部分。

要想彻底洗掉，只能全部毁灭。

如果莫斯科方面愿意毁灭Barnes，也不会将他救活，更不会千方百计把博士“请”到这个地方。在他们看来，Barnes是一部曾经运转良好，只是现在暂时坏掉了的精密机器，他们需要找人把他坏掉的部件修好，并延长他的使用寿命。

这不是一件简单的事。

 

博士被迫接受了这个项目，他没有其他选择。一年之内，要在不毁坏他的前提下最大程度降低Winter Soldier的记忆活动，并使他的状况在十年内保持稳定。

人的大脑活动遵循分马定律，从不会自己主动把记忆吐出来，总要先给它点什么才行。研究人员在博士的授意下给Barnes的头皮贴上大大小小类别不同的电极，然后跟他说话，话里往往增加了不少事先准备好的关键词。若这些词引发了Barnes相应的记忆活动，他的大脑自然会发生反应。当反应过于强烈，位于Barnes头部的电极便会从外向内施加小股电流刺激——不同于危害较大的电击洗脑，这电流仅会影响Barnes局部的大脑活动，并在一定程度上让他感觉痛苦。

这很像一个有名的小实验，一个粘着奶酪的电门，放小老鼠去摸，再笨的小老鼠久而久之也会被电流痛得放弃奶酪，而博士他们需要的，除了影响Barnes的大脑正常记忆活动外，也正是Barnes拒绝用大脑进行回忆的这样的驯化结果。

可Barnes比小老鼠还笨。

他总是能一遍遍地给出反应，他甚至说不出那张照片里人的名字，也记不起那是在什么时间什么场合。那照片看上去平凡无奇，里面甚至没有一个女人（一般情况下，脑损伤患者最顽固的记忆都发生在配偶识别上，而据博士手里的资料显示，Barnes“生前”并没有任何公开的伴侣），背景是一处战壕，Barnes穿着半吊子的军装，和一个比他高一些的男人站在一起，那好像是他的队长。

Barnes看着照片，说不出一个字，他的瞳孔放大，这表示他在惊讶，他的心跳加速，这表示他在激动，他的脑区活动频繁，明明受损的大脑皮层记忆已经无法读取，存储情绪记忆的杏仁核却仍在高速运转。很显然，这个照片里的某些关键部分仍在影响着失去记忆的Barnes。

不稳定因素。

一枚地雷。

 

博士调动手下的研究人员去查询照片的资料，查那位队长的资料。这里的研究人员不怎么会笑，面色是那种长久不见天日的苍白，冷漠，办事的效率倒是很高。资料送到手里，他才知道Barnes的队长原来就是那位鼎鼎大名的美国队长。那天他吃完饭回到实验室，看到几位被堆积如山的资料包围的研究人员正围在一台机器前查阅一卷录像。录像里有Barnes，有美国队长，好像是什么宣传纪录片。

“Barnes中士，谈谈你和Rogers队长之间的感情好吗？听说你们从军前就是老朋友。”

博士意外地看到镜头里的Barnes有些拘谨：“呃……”他边说边回头去看身旁的Rogers队长，队长也在看他，他们用眼神交流，似乎都在斟酌该说什么。“我们是朋友，”Barnes没说两句就低头笑起来，笑得眼睛眯成了一条缝，牙齿都露出来了，“老朋友，你说得没错。”

画面里Barnes在笑，他身旁的Rogers队长也跟着笑了。画面下方打出一段文字。

“这卷宣传录像带曾被废弃，主题是记录美国队长的军旅生活，因效果不甚理想，摄制组与Rogers队长商议改日重录，但遗憾的是，Barnes中士几天后在战斗中遭遇不测，坠崖身亡，Rogers队长搁置了我们的请求，他为了拯救美国，也在一年后献出了生命。”

Barnes在镜头里的笑容印证了博士此前的猜测，他真的是很爱笑的。想到这，博士忽然意识到Barnes本人现在应该就坐在他们身后不远处。

“放心，博士，他看不见。”研究人员在一旁说，博士回头，他在那熟悉的实验椅上看到了Barnes的身影。

手脚铐在椅子上，Barnes被用眼罩蒙住了眼睛。他八成听到了一些来自这边的动静，这使得他一直在椅子上不安地挣扎。

博士走过去，看着他的嘴角。他想看Barnes笑一下，不用像录像里那么开心，能挑起嘴角也好。

Barnes什么都看不见，只感觉有手指按在他嘴角上，他有点害怕，但还是驯服地张大了嘴，露出了牙齿。

并没有人塞护齿进来。

博士尴尬地收回了手。

 

美国队长是Barnes的童年好友。博士下班后把资料带回了家，重病的妻子在床上咳嗽，博士隔着两道门看着她，他想起自己和她相识时也是童年。

“童年”是一个可大可小的词。往小了说，它是一个人生命中的一部分，只是一部分，往大了说，它又可以决定一个人一生的走向。即便是现在的Barnes，失去记忆，整个人像是被掏空了的壳子，但他大脑的运作方式仍在不同程度上受着童年经历的影响。

人刚出生时，大脑还只是一个拳头大小，随着不断成长，大脑急剧膨胀，杏仁核也大量地向内存储新的信息，尽管那时候的Barnes并不具备思考这些信息的能力，但人类与生俱来的生存本能让他记住了这些，并知道如何为己所用。

在Barnes的大脑发育成熟以后，日积月累的信息存储和童年时期学会的处理这些信息的方式构成了他的人格。在此后的日常生活中，每当接收到一个新的信息，Barnes的大脑都会自动将之与其童年时代存储的信息进行比对。当比对吻合，Barnes就会表现出善意，认可；比对不吻合，他作出的反应自然会是否定，拒绝。

看上去是他的意见，他的选择，他的情绪，但其实这些选择全部来源于他的童年。换句话说，即便现在他大脑皮层中的长期记忆已经丢失了（没有了可以与之对比的信息，Barnes会变得不知善恶，不分对错，像个幼童），可一旦读取到特定的讯号，他大脑里的杏仁核还是会根据童年留下的印记产生应激的情绪反应。

这有点类似人的肌肉记忆，是一种内隐记忆。所在的大脑位置不同，难以用简单的洗脑程序毁去。

而这也正是Barnes会自行恢复部分记忆以致精神紊乱的原因。当足够多的信息刺激引发了他足够多的情绪反应，又缺乏相应的信息储备作为支撑，大脑的自相矛盾将使他陷入崩溃。

话又说回来，男性大脑发育成熟往往需要20年，博士惊讶地发现Barnes的队长占据了其中整整12年。这也就是说，队长早已是Barnes情绪反射的一部分了，甚至一大部分，如果没有失忆，没有洗脑，队长给Barnes带来的影响将伴随他一生。这实在令人头痛。

 

博士为此准备了大量和Barnes有关的照片。家人的，同学的，战友的，又在里面夹了几张Barnes与美国队长的合照。他和其他研究人员整理照片的时候，Barnes就坐在一旁的椅子上发怔。博士说，这张照片有用，那张他看过了，一点反应也没有。

他也把一旁的Barnes当成空气了。

 

面对这些照片，Barnes都在不同程度上给出了反应。在长达数月的电流驯化下，他的情绪波动整体变弱了，可一旦面对的照片里有那位队长，他的反应还是那么激烈。博士一再增大其承受的电流强度，Barnes难受得死死咬住护齿，整个人茫然无措，他就像一条做错了事的小狗，不明白自己做错了什么——上帝，他连Rogers队长是谁都不知道。他只是双眼大睁着望着那张照片，为他所不能控制的错误遭受折磨。

博士在当天汇报实验进度时说，他们应该庆幸，队长本人已经死了。

坐在长桌对面的人用手指一个劲儿敲桌子，“美国队长”的名字对他们来说不啻逆鳞：“这是什么意思？”

“意思是，如果他本人出现，我们所有的这些努力都要泡汤。Barnes会想起来的。”

“我们不允许出现这种如果，博士，你还没把他的脑子收拾干净？”

“不会出现这种如果的，我说过了，美国队长已经死了。只要你们不把Barnes派去美国，他的情况应该没有问题。”

 

这不是博士在说大话，虽然过程很困难，但Barnes的情况确实越来越好了。脱离电击洗脑的大半年过去，他不再焦躁、易怒，不再抗拒咬住那个护齿（研究人员说，这都是博士那个小电流的功劳），他乖乖地服从命令，比以前服从得还要好，甚至以超一流的水准完成了一次组织临时派下的任务（这是他自1957年情况恶化以来第一次出任务，整个过程完美得令人惊叹），他不怀疑组织给他灌输的任何东西，面对博士给他的关键词照片测试，他的情绪波动也越来越弱。

一切都在变好，只有一个例外：美国队长。博士对此无计可施，Barnes用一次又一次的情绪波动固执地证明了这个队长的存在是多么难以抹消。而实验室里的其他几位同僚在听到博士谈及此事后，也没有一个人表示意外。

队长对Winter Soldier的影响力早已是这里公开的秘密了。

博士是后来才听说那件事的。那是1956年底，Barnes刚刚出现问题，他恢复了一些记忆，使得任务出了纰漏，他不得不被送到实验室来。他的到来太过仓促，大大加重了实验室的工作量，不稳定的状态又使他得罪了这里的几个年轻人——这种事在所难免，当护理人员缺少经验又耐心不足，病人很容易成为他们发泄的对象。

那一日Barnes醒来，先是被注射了大剂量的镇定剂，在确保他不可能恢复力气后，几个年轻人攻击了他，用拳头打他的脸，用脚踢他的肚子，可能是镇定剂起了作用，他始终没有反抗，直到几个年轻人停手，其中一人似乎与Barnes发生了口角争执，是的，口角争执，据看到的人说，那个总是沉默不语悄无声息的幽灵忽然在实验室里叫了一声——“你打过猎吗，博士？如果你打过，你一定熟悉那种叫声。当你把一头熊的孩子和同伴都打死了，又没来得及打死它，它就会不顾一切地反扑你。那是猎人的丧钟，响起的时候，逃跑也为时已晚。”——Winter Soldier从椅子上动了起来，他想挣脱镣铐，右手挣不开，金属左手一使力，镣铐连着底座整个都被从椅子上掀了下来，有个年轻人离他最近，被他一拳打烂了半个脑袋，脑浆混着血流了一地。他从实验室跑出来，狂奔到莫斯科的大街上。

“那么他跑出去是想干什么？”博士似乎对这一场危及工作人员自身安全的波折毫不关心，他只关心Barnes在想什么。

“谁知道。他受了刺激，在他眼里我们都是他的敌人。我只听后来从医院回来的人说，那几个不要命的小混蛋看他恢复了记忆，就跟他说了些关于他过去的事情。什么队长之类的。他们告诉他那个队长死了，想看他的笑话。”

 

这些孩子并没有说错，队长死了。他不会再对现在的Barnes构成任何威胁。

有人在看过Barnes脱离洗脑的表现后，担心地问博士这家伙会不会回到过去：“他的记忆可以改变，但他这个人……相信你也听说过之前发生的事了，我总觉得我们在这个铁笼子一般的实验室里养了一头怪兽，他不知道什么时候就会变回他自己，把我们都咬死。”

博士的答案听起来信誓旦旦：Barnes现在的表现的确很成熟，不开口说话时，他简直宛如常人。但从自我意识论的角度来说，他早已失去了自我，不可能回到过去了。

 

他不是人类，人类一向不够完美。他是Winter Soldier。

 

更何况，就算回到过去，他变回了Bucky Barnes，他又能做些什么？一个犯人，一个杀手，一个背叛了自己国家的人。谁会相信他，谁会同情他，谁会接纳他？

他没有别人，只有实验室，只有苏联，只有漫长的严冬。博士几乎把整颗心都扑在了实验项目上，为了确保Barnes不会再出问题，他不分白天黑夜地守在实验室里为Barnes一遍遍地调试，小心得像在维修一件最最精密的仪器，Barnes也渐渐对他熟悉起来——“认识”，Barnes好像已经开始认识他了。当博士看着他的时候，Barnes明显更安静一些，博士要在他头上贴电极，他还会乖乖地闭上眼睛。

博士感到欣慰。这种欣慰，自博士的小儿子多年前夭折后，再没体会过。他几乎不再回家了，每天睡在实验室里，早上醒来看报喝茶，如果Barnes出任务，他会在实验室等他回来继续测试，如果Barnes没有任务，博士会在一旁看着他，哪怕只是这样静静地待着保持沉默。Barnes安静的时候就像个孩子，会对很多东西好奇，会对下雨有反应。

有时博士也会去基地看Barnes训练，那是博士完全不了解的世界。Barnes总是隐藏在最隐秘的角落，只在必要时刻出现，他穿一身黑甲，不拿枪，只使很小的匕首，快得形同鬼魅，下手精准狠厉，不废半点虚招，那匕首就像长在他手上一样。

偶尔他也拿枪，但他拿枪时附近一般没有别人，只有他自己。没人敢在这时候靠近。

 

Barnes很受基地的欢迎，特别是那些与他一同训练的大兵们，这些家伙并不在乎Barnes被洗脑的过去，也不想知道Winter Soldier的真实身份是谁。他们只是远远看着他，小声议论他，如果哪天有幸和他在场上交手，他们能得意地炫耀一整天。有一阵Barnes的金属手臂被判定过重，影响了他的行动速度，需要更换，博士作为Barnes的项目负责人之一，去到基地和研究部门待了一星期。博士看着那些年轻的士兵们在公共休息室里一遍遍地温习Barnes的战斗录像，Barnes的任何一个动作都能引发他们激烈的争议和拙劣的模仿，空气里有股浓郁的荷尔蒙膨胀的气味，大兵们热血沸腾地谈论Barnes哪天哪月在哪个场出现，哪天哪月在哪吃饭，他吃了什么，吃了多少，Barnes在吃饭的过程中有没有抬头，他抬头了是在看谁，他吃饭时会摘掉眼罩和面罩，原来他长这个样子，和想象中不太一样，原来他的眼睛是蓝色的。

甚至在研究部门离开之后，博士听说Barnes换下来的那条废弃金属左臂被这些士兵偷去了。当然很快又找了回来，清洗保密封存。

 

连同事都说，博士这一整年下来陪Barnes的时间估计比陪老婆还长了。

但博士觉得这没什么，他看到了Barnes的成功，且到目前为止Barnes都没令他失望，这或许会成为他一生中最优秀的研究成果。现在的Barnes脑子里对美国队长的名字已经几乎免疫了，他们一句句地教Barnes念一些文字资料，关于和平，关于稳定，关于他们的敌人，美国，美国队长。Barnes小声念完，眼睛里空无一物，他不知道自己在念什么，只把它当成一个任务那样完成了，内容无关紧要。

唯一不足之处还是照片，美国队长的照片，图像远比文字直观，影响也更为强烈，Barnes仍会时不时产生情绪波动，不过这种波动已经被抑制在一个很小的范围内了。

 

经年累月的研究使得博士对Barnes的过往了如指掌，或许世上不会再有另一个人比他更了解Bucky Barnes，即使是Barnes自己也不如。

越是了解，博士越是被一种类似不甘心的微妙情绪所困扰。

手里关于美国队长的资料早已堆积成山，在几乎所有的照片里，Bucky Barnes都出现在Rogers队长身边。他是陪衬，美国队长的陪衬。那个金发碧眼的弱鸡小子凭借一管超级血清成为全世界瞩目的焦点，而Barnes只能在一旁笑着做一个配角，就算在新闻里出现，也不过是“Rogers队长的好朋友”。

Barnes对这种反差安之若素，博士却莫名地感到无法接受。

他明白Barnes的力量，知道Barnes能做到什么。他想把Barnes变成英雄。博士并没有意识到自己的思想转变是从哪一刻开始的，事实上从他第一天来到这里，见到那些把Barnes作为实验品交给他的人时，那些人对他说过一样的话。

“我想讲一个公元前的传说，博士，我不知道你听过没有。”

“有位女战士在战斗中失去了一条腿，她名叫‘Vishpala’。神灵褒奖她的斗志，送给她一条铁腿，让她可以重新战斗。”

“对Winter Soldier来说，我们就是他的神。”

“我们救活了他，给了他身为一个士兵的第二次生命，而且是远超于常人的第二次。我们有这么多受伤的苏军战士，这么多期望重新站起来的残疾士兵，为什么在他身上下如此大的力气？因为我们需要他，需要被注射过哪怕只有一丁点儿血清的他成为我们的利刃。美国人有血清，德国人有血清，我们没有，博士，我们只有漫长的严冬，我们只有Winter Soldier。我们需要你的帮助。”

曾几何时，博士在心里暗忖这些罗斯人实在异想天开，把希望寄托在一个脑损伤患者头上，何年何月才能实现。

而现在，他比任何人都期望Barnes成功，不是做一个刺客，一个幽灵，他期望Barnes成为堂堂正正的英雄。

 

在确定了Barnes的情绪已经足够稳定后，博士开始试着和Barnes聊天，单纯的聊天，没有那些关键字，没有贴在头皮上的电极。Barnes的声音嘶哑，低沉，有些难以入耳，让人怀疑他的嗓子是不是被浓烟熏过，被火炙烤过，抑或经历过长时间凄厉的叫喊，造成了难以愈合的损伤。老实说博士并不喜欢他的声音，他觉得Barnes的眼睛很漂亮，看上去曾经也很爱笑，声音听起来却有股苦味。

他和Barnes聊一些普通人会聊的话题，比如今天的天气，喜欢什么饮料，要记得刮胡子等等，也聊一些曾经危险的话题，比如二战。博士说，战争结束了。Barnes很茫然，显然他并不明白二战是什么，对此他毫无概念。

博士又跟他提到美国，“美国队长”，Barnes的眼神变化就像他们之前所灌输的一样：这是他们的敌人，是和平社会的敌人，自然也是Barnes的敌人。

他的反应很完美，几无瑕疵，就这一秒，博士开始怀疑自己之前对实验成果的估计是否太过保守。他甚至有一种想把美国队长从地狱里拉回来，放在Barnes面前检验一下的冲动。

“我会让你成为比美国队长更为荣耀的英雄，”他摸着Barnes的头，Barnes木然地看着他，“美国队长已经死了，孩子，你还活着。”

 

Barnes静静地眨眼，无动于衷。或许他现在还不明白博士在说什么，但他有一天会明白的，会感谢博士对他的良苦用心。博士想，毕竟没有人生下来只想做配角。

Barnes值得更好的一切。

“今天没有照片吗。”Barnes突然问。这是他今天主动发起的第一个话题，那双饱经折磨的蓝眼睛直勾勾瞧着博士的脸。

博士露出一个微笑：“开心点，孩子，今天只是聊天，不会让你吃苦头。”

Barnes愣了愣，他的脸上并没有太多的表情变化，他说：“我想……看那个。”

窗外在下雨，博士对此毫无准备，他看着Barnes的脸，看他下巴上的胡渣：“为什么？”

一个很简单的问题就把Barnes问住了。为什么？他不知道。他只是这么想，一双眼睛动也不动，就盯在博士脸上，盯着他看。

博士伸出手，摸Barnes的头，以年龄来讲，Barnes绝对是他的小辈：“吃完晚饭，洗个澡，听话的话，就给你看。”

他俨然已经把Winter Soldier当成自己的孩子了。

护理人员带Barnes出去了。他真的很听话，事实上实验室里的人多少都有些怕他。在博士到来以前，没有一个人敢解开Barnes身上的镣铐，当然后来他们发现有镣铐也没用，打了镇定剂也没用，Barnes——这是博士的说法，其他人更喜欢称呼他为Winter Soldier——被激怒的时候，人挡杀人，神挡杀神。

博士站在门口，看着Barnes自己脱掉上衣，走进盥洗室里。

Barnes不太像名犬，倒像一个浪子回头的好青年。

 

吃完晚饭回来时，Barnes已经乖乖坐在实验椅上等他了。头发湿湿的，脖子上搭着一条毛巾，他的眼里有些水汽，眸色也变得更蓝了，那种很纯净的蓝。

博士知道他在等什么，他把照片从口袋里拿出来，作为Barnes今天很听话的奖赏。

没其他别的，就这一张，是他之前从没给Barnes看过的一张。从报纸上剪下来的，来自布鲁克林的十多年前的照片。那时美国队长还很矮小，那时他们还不是什么传说，也都还活在这个世界上。

Barnes愣愣地接过来。

博士看着他的脸，忽然间，他毫无来由地想起之前那几个被Barnes打烂了脑袋的年轻人，他或许应该先把Barnes绑起来才够稳妥。但他随即又想，何必多此一举，他对自己的实验成果充满信心。经受过那么多考验和训练，区区照片已经无法影响Barnes的大脑了。更何况，他对Barnes的意义与那几个年轻人大有不同。

边这么想，边伸手摸向一旁柜子上蓄满麻醉剂的注射器。他不是不信任Barnes，只是以策万全。

 

Barnes并没有注意到博士这边的动静。

 

他在实验椅上垂着头，这次没有电极的干扰，他看得比平时更加专注了。捏着照片的右手（他甚至不敢用左手去碰那张纸，像是怕自己会碰碎它一样）攥得紧紧的，好像有些颤抖，又好像没有。他双眼紧盯着剪报上的黑白照片，视线一遍遍扫过每一个他陌生又似乎并不陌生的细节——年久失修的路灯，积满污水的路面，贴着征兵广告的店门，有路人端着咖啡走过，女孩子在店门外坐着，捧一本书。天是阴沉的，似乎下过雨，穿西装的年轻人正对镜头骄傲地笑着，还有个人被他夹在胳膊下面。那是个小个子。

正微蹙着眉头，盯着照片外Barnes的脸。

_“你知道我不会放弃的，Buck_ _。”_

莫名的声音响起。照片外的人怔住了。

_“我想去107_ _步兵团。”_

_“我应该和你一起去参军。”_

_“哪怕手里只有一个垃圾桶盖，我也不会躲在后方坐以待毙。”_

 

是，谁在说话？

Barnes疑惑又警惕地睁大了眼睛，他的瞳孔紧缩着。

_“那Barnes_ _中士有没有说，遇到贼，我一般只负责挨打，他才负责打人。”_

_“是的，而且她们个个都很美，还穿着超短裙……”_

 

博士察觉到了Barnes的不对劲，只见他一脸茫然，无措地抬起头看向周围，他干枯的嘴唇不住嚅动，似乎想问什么，又因为着急发不出一点声音。

“你想找什么？”博士问。

Barnes的目光瞬间射了过来。

汗水从博士额头上滴下来，这可怜的老人一时间脸都白了，背后的手担心地攥住那个注射器。

可Barnes的蓝眼睛里并没有他的存在。

 

_“……检查你喝醉了没有，Barnes_ _中士。”_

_“你以前的舞伴，当然，她们也都无视了我。”_

_“做好明天跟随Rogers_ _队长打仗的准备了吗？”_

他在说什么，什么中士……什么……Rogers？

……Rogers……？

 

_“Buck_ _，你父亲是为你好。”_

_“Bucky_ _，你的衣服湿了可没得换。”_

_“Barnes_ _中士也比印象里小了许多。”_

_“看到老朋友生死未卜，再大的工作也要放下。”_

_“……你没看过吗Bucky_ _，有点可惜。”_

_“有美国队长在。”_

_“我也想你，Bucky_ _，我也爱你。”_

_“Bucky_ _？”_

**6**

血丝布满了他的眼球，那蓝眼睛里瞳孔痛苦地缩紧了，凝成一个刺人的针尖。他张着嘴，声音是凄厉的悲鸣，这声音嘶哑，难听，充满了愤怒，羞耻，愧疚，绝望，仿佛一股被长久压抑住的情感终于冲破桎梏爆发出来，张开血口，要把一无所有的他吞噬殆尽。

博士被吓坏了。Barnes的样子就像在承受电击，可明明没有任何仪器正给他带来痛苦。

或者他自己就是痛苦本身。

 

……猎人的丧钟？博士下意识地想起这个词，他握紧了手里的注射器，脑中飞快测算如果Barnes这时候发疯扑过来，他要用什么角度才能保证将一针管完全扎进去。很快他发现这测算毫无必要。

他看到Barnes哭了。

 

透明的泪水像雨滴落在印着照片的旧报纸上。方才还发疯一般的Barnes忽然间静了下来。多年的电击驯化已严重影响到他大脑内的情绪反射机制。嘴角垂下去，Barnes很少露出什么表情，Winter Soldier是没有情绪的，他的金属手臂攥紧了，肩膀像个孩子般耸动，全身都在抽搐。被水浸湿的蓝眼睛里全是照片上两个年轻人的面容。

他喘息，这喘息听起来更像啜泣，只是他的嗓子坏了，经过反复的叫声撕扯，说出的字眼全是沙哑的噪音。他想说话，张着嘴，看着照片，他觉得他的世界里刚才好像凭空出现了一点什么，那一点很模糊，但很重要，他很难受，但他想记起来。

他一点也没有意识到有人靠近，处于极度混乱状态下的Winter Soldier，完成任务的几率几乎为零，现在的他哪里还像一个战士？他并不知道自己脆弱的大脑早已承受不住回忆本身所带来的痛苦，记忆的门早已经对他关闭了，他抱紧了自己的头，用手执着地敲打它，仿佛那是一个坏掉了的仪器，敲敲就能好，他的血往外渗，越渗越多，沿着额头往下流，流过他发红的蓝眼睛，流过他哆嗦着的嘴唇，他像是又陷入了癫狂。

直到脖子上传来小小的刺痛。

紧接着大剂量的麻醉剂流入他的颈动脉，以最快速度直达脑部。

 

博士怀疑再晚出手一秒钟，Barnes会把他自己打死。

 

当包着纱布的Barnes从昏睡中醒来，他双眼发红，沙哑的嗓子发出愤怒的嘶吼，身体在实验椅上不断挣扎，博士最后的希望被彻底粉碎——Barnes真的失控了，他疯了，一年来博士对他所有悉心的调试在一夜间被完全归零——他站在远处，看着研究人员将那个搁置了近一整年的愚蠢的帽子再次戴在发疯的Barnes头上。

洗脑程序重新开始，这次是为了收拾残局，实验室上空响彻Barnes凄厉入骨的惨叫。然后是冒着冷气的静滞槽，博士看着他们将昏迷的Barnes放进去，关闭槽门。

冰霜在按下按钮的一瞬间凝结，博士站在槽外，插在大衣口袋里的双手攥成了拳头，他手心里握着那张从报纸上剪下来的罪恶的照片——照片上年轻的笑脸已经被Barnes的血浸成乌黑一片。博士看着Barnes在冰冻下沉睡的脸，他想，你这孩子，不是已经对美国队长免疫了吗，不是已经好了吗？

你是要成为英雄的人，为什么这么不听话。

 

Barnes无法回应他的质问，他那双总是空洞的蓝眼睛在冰霜下紧紧闭上了，再也看不到任何东西，仿佛他终于对这段时间以来看似温情的驯化和折磨产生了倦怠。那些人从他身上剥离了太多珍贵的东西，在经过一夜巨大的感情宣泄后，他仅剩的生命都被耗尽了。但他的反抗成功了。

 

一旁的研究人员试图把博士带离这里，放置静滞槽的仓库气温很低，而且总叫人觉得不舒服，像太平间。“别这样，博士，我们都知道他不好对付。事实上大家也没指望你把他训练得多好，在你之前失败的人更多，你已经很接近成功了——”

“我已经成功了！”博士下意识反驳，他过于激动了，红着脸，声音都在哽咽。

随即他安静下来，“……是美国队长毁了他……”

研究人员耸了耸肩，摘下手套：“其实我之前一直想说，博士你很幸运，一直没见过Winter Soldier发疯的样子，不然你就不会对他这么的，呃，这么的用心了。我们已经见过无数次了，现在你也见到了，很可怕，也很让人无能为力。他就像一颗不知什么时候会爆炸的炸弹，随时会发疯，随时会让所有人的努力泡汤。”

“没有人能毁掉他，他本就不是完好的。你也不要太难过，项目快结束了，”这或许是研究人员对博士说过的最长的一段话了，那漠然的脸上难得露出一丝同情，是那种明知对方的命运，也清楚自己的命运，只能认命的同病相怜的同情，“还是想想怎么和家人度过最后的这段时间比较好。”

他的话让博士陷入沉默，是的，家人……研究人员走时把仓库的灯都关上了，只留博士一个人站在静滞槽的阴影里。他垂着头，半晌又抬起眼怔怔望着槽里Barnes苍白而麻木的脸。

他已经把Barnes当作他的家人了，还在Barnes身上寄托了那么多不切实际的希望。

他是个傻瓜。

 

博士并不知道自己做错了什么，他下了那么大力气，用了那么多耐心，他眼看着Barnes一点点变好，变得稳定，变成项目所要求的那样完美无瑕的战士，甚至他心中期望的英雄。所有人都在说，Winter Soldier从来没有这么温顺过——博士一生致力于大脑科学研究，Barnes是第一个脱离了他控制的病人。或许他从一开始就对Barnes的情况估计不足。

又或许，他从来没搞明白过Barnes那颗破损的大脑到底在想些什么。

 

“博士，我们到了，下吧？”

前面座位的男人回头喊了一声。

博士反应过来，急忙抱起膝盖上的箱子。他在车门外撑开伞，老旧的皮鞋踩在积水的路面上。

一切又回到了从前。

封闭的大楼，昏暗的走廊，和他第一天来到这里时毫无区别。

推开实验室的门，Winter Soldier正被锁在实验椅上，他看起来状态真的很好，还没洗脑，就不吵不闹。双眼空洞地睁着，神情麻木，昨天刚刮过的胡茬又冒了出来，头发也更长了，垂下来遮住他的脸。

博士看着他，他也看着博士，毫无反应。

“他情况不错，冰冻还是有一定作用的，”一旁的研究人员走过来，手里拿着一只护齿，Winter Soldier在他靠近时不自觉屏息，他嚅动着张开嘴，研究人员把护齿塞进去，“希望外面的雨早点停，他一会儿有任务要出。今天这么冷，我可不想加班。”

博士看着Winter Soldier的脸，看着研究人员把那个半圆的仪器戴在他的头顶——马上就要和这个家伙分开了，今天是博士的最后一天。这个可怜的家伙，哪怕是毫无感情的机器，博士也难免舍不得。更何况……

 

可他失败了。他毁了实验，毁了自己的成果，毁了那么完美的Barnes。

耳边传来仪器启动的声音，还有Winter Soldier撕心裂肺的叫喊，博士看向窗外阴郁的天空，雨声飘进来，他说：“下着雨对他可能更好一点。”

 

 

**7**

Steve Rogers摸着手里的咖啡，他已经很多年没有约会过了，过往的岁月并没有给他提供可以参考的经验。对2014年来说，他是个过时之人。

“很好，什么都很方便，”当13号特工问他在这个时代生活的感觉，他这么回答，“手机，电脑，网络，一切，省时省力。”

“没觉得有什么不习惯？” Sharon今天打扮得很美。

Steve摸出自己的手机：“刚开始会有一点，有一点惊讶，它们这么方便，也很人性化，谁都会用。在我们那个年代，”他顿了一下，怀疑自己是否应该说下去，Sharon鼓励的眼神让他笑了，“在那个年代，想和朋友取得联系很难，特别在军队里，一个人走了，可能再也无缘相见。国际电话很贵，不像现在，那时我们发电报，写信，用很长的时间等待对方的回音。”

“哦，你会写信？”

“偶尔。”

“给女朋友？”

Steve想了想：“给朋友。”

接着他又说：“但他好像没收到。”

“我姑且一猜，你说的是Bucky Barnes。” Sharon涂着棕色眼影的眼睛瞧他。

Steve没有否认。

“我再姑且一猜，你刚才说的那个和你在军队一起看录影带的朋友也是他。”

Steve嘴角动了动，他有点尴尬。女士问了，他只是诚实作答，但他发誓他没有提到Bucky的名字。

“你教过他画画的那个朋友也是他？”

“给你做过模特的朋友也是他？”

“一起去——”

“你很在乎这些？”Steve脸上挂着一丝苦笑。

“我不知道，”Sharon坦诚地说，Rogers队长有种可怕的天赋，可以轻易将所有人的谈话控制在他想要的范围内，“我只是想说，约会总要有点有趣的项目，队长，我事先想过我们可以做些有意思的事，我希望它们比较特别，你也会喜欢，因为我知道你……并不是很适应现在年轻人喜欢的活动，Tasha也给了我一些建议，但我没想到这些你都和别人做过了？”

Steve微微蹙眉，这是他一贯的表情：“抱歉，Sharon，我不是有意让你失望的。”

他这么说，Sharon倒不好意思了，毕竟问题都是她问的。

她只是……晚了一步。该死的，怎么会所有的事都晚一步呢？

“也没什么，”Sharon低下头，她不知该再说什么了，窗外下起了小雨，咖啡馆里很安静，队长的手机在这时响了一声，Sharon抬头看着他：“你今天很帅，队长。”

“谢谢，”Steve查阅了新信息，飞快将手机收起来，他放下咖啡，“你也很漂亮。”

 

Sam在两分钟后的通话里指责他，居然抛下和可爱女士的约会去逛自己的展览，太自恋。Steve骑着自己那辆哈雷在路上飞驰，天气阴沉，雨水被风吹在他脸上，像细小的石子，他脑子里有点乱，暂时顾不上和Sam说笑话。

“哪个区域？”

“第二展区，”Sam语速飞快，“戴一顶帽子，上衣是黑色的，我跟你说这个干什么，你肯定能认出来。”

“第二展区？”

“没错，你的画展，不过他现在朝下个展区走了，你可能要加快速度了队长。”

 

Steve看到他的时候，影像室里坐满了人。天空母舰坠毁后，慕名前来观看美国队长展览的市民涌成了海，Steve很庆幸自己来的及时，最后一排还有一个座位。

他就坐在右侧不远处。

“Bucky Barnes和Steve Rogers自儿时就是朋友，无论在学校还是战场上，两人都形影不离。”

大屏幕上正播放一卷几十年前的录像，画外音是个低沉的男声。Steve压低了自己的帽子，目光越过身旁的几位女士，望那个人的背影。

那个人抬头望着屏幕。

“Bucky Barnes是咆哮突击队里，唯一一名为国捐躯的特战队员。”

“我一入军队就跟随Barnes中士了，你听出我有口音？是的，我是法国人。Barnes中士在战场上很勇猛，平时很和善，我们常在一起开玩笑。他那时常提醒我们，对战争不要太乐观。他是家里的长子吧，可能是这一点让他总是习惯背负很多责任。他很爱他的家人，也很照顾我们，但他有时表现得像个孩子，我还教过他法语，哈哈哈，用来泡妞，他很聪明，学得很快，还真的成功泡上了好几位法国——对不起，我不该说这个吗？那……反正我不想表现得太难过，Bucky经常说，呃，我是说Barnes中士，他经常说，战争总有牺牲，情非得已的情况下，他愿意去做牺牲的那一个，只要能保护他爱的人。Barnes中士是个值得尊敬的人，和他共同待在部队的那段岁月让我很怀念。他和Rogers队长之间的感情也很好，他们无话不谈。总之，我更愿意记住那些好的事情，日子总要过下去。我想如果Bucky在天堂上看着我们，他也一定会说：行了行了吧，死的是我，你们至少还活着，为什么整天哭丧着脸。他会笑着踢我的，一定。”

Steve看过这段录像无数次，有时影像室里只剩他一个人，他还在看。画面里那一张张面孔如此熟悉，Nick他们总说Steve没有深交的朋友，其实他的生死之交都在这里。

他相信这对坐在他不远处的那个人来说也一样。

“没什么好说的，小队的其他人都活下来了，但我们失去了队长和Barnes中士，这很令人痛苦。那些年我们总是一块喝酒一起战斗，我没见过比他们俩更棒的人，他们应该成为传奇，他们是英雄。”

 

画面上开始播放一些过去的录像，有战场上的片段，也有营地里拍摄的宣传片。Steve明明看过很多遍，这时也忍不住望向屏幕。

“Barnes中士，谈谈你和Rogers队长之间的感情好吗？听说你们从军前就是老朋友。”

 “呃……我们是朋友，老朋友，你说得没错。”

影像资料里的笑容映在Steve闪烁的蔚蓝色眼眸里，他克制地低下头，忽然间，那个坐在不远处的男人沉默地站了起来。

他像是有些不安，也许画面对他来说太过刺眼。他双手插进上衣口袋，压低帽檐，准备离开。

“……Barnes中士的死，给Rogers队长很大打击，”就在他打算走人的时候，画面从战场影像忽然切回了访问录像，屏幕上出现了一个年迈的老人，“队长是个正直的英雄，一个伟大的领袖，他知道战争的残酷和无情，也早有准备，但Barnes中士的牺牲还是让他产生了自我怀疑。他们是很好的朋友，从他变成美国队长之前就是，我想那种感情是旁人无法取代的……”

 

因缺少休息而显得憔悴的蓝眼睛回头望着屏幕，他的脚步停在原地。

“那是他一生的遗憾和悔恨。”

 

Steve跑出博物馆的时候，雨水沾湿了路面。这条街周日里人潮涌动，他站在街道中央，怎么也找不到他脑海中那个人影。

“Bucky！”他喊了一声，环视四周也无人应答。两三个女孩被人流挤到他身边，他下意识举起双手让开，当看清对方是谁，他感到抱歉，一脸尴尬。

“这就是你要出的任务？”Sharon举着伞问他。

Steve摇头，他无奈，又自责，他刚才走神了，都怪他。雨还下着，他把Bucky跟丢了。

 

 

**8**

看自己的展览到底是什么感觉？Steve Rogers没那么自恋。他只是需要一些力量，一些外面那个世纪所无法带给他的，暂时只有靠咀嚼过往才能获得的力量。他并没有博物馆宣传的那么“富有勇气和奉献精神”，美国队长甚至也会觉得孤独。

特别是，当置身于回忆的巨大窖井里，站在逝去的人面前。他的孤独已经无处遁形了。

 

切身体会无法被感同身受。七十年过去，人类也还是那副老样子。坏的没有变，好的也没有。战争频繁，欲望膨胀，他需要努力适应的不仅是时代的变迁，科技的进步，还有人类的毫无长进。

战争过后的华盛顿迎来雨季，气温开始降低。

Steve Rogers期望在Smithsonian博物馆与Bucky Barnes，与他自己的优点或弱点相遇。天空母舰一战结束后，避开外界所有的争执和议论，对故友的执着几乎占据了Steve如今生活的全部。

 

他几次走过Bucky曾经停留的第二展区，审视策展人从世界各地搜罗来的美国队长画作。他一遍遍想，如果他是Bucky，他希望在这里看到什么。

与画自身的艺术水准相比，展览内含的政治意味要更丰富得多。Rogers队长的每幅作品都免不了被加上一两行解读。对战争的雄心壮志也好，对国家的赤胆忠心也好，对青年时代怀才不遇的悲愤也好，对某位神秘女士的倾心恋慕也好……看画人好像总比画的人想得更多。

画展出口处有五米长的一段特别展示区，摆放着来自纽约的几幅捐赠品，捐赠人署名Barnes。Steve站在人群末尾，视线穿过密密麻麻的游人肩膀看过去。

捐赠人照片是一张全家福，里面有Barnes家的长辈，孩子们，引人注目的是年幼的Rogers队长也位列其中。另一张则只有Barnes一家，那是几十年后了。战争残忍地夺去了这个家庭优秀的儿子。

这坚强的一家人正对着镜头微笑，年迈的Barnes先生和他身旁的小儿子手里还拿着一只小小的盾牌。照片旁有一段文字注释：Barnes先生一直期望在战争结束后可以与Rogers队长及他的星盾合影。提及战争，他眼含泪水，他为Bucky骄傲。

 

Barnes家捐赠的全部是Rogers队长未经历血清实验前在纽约布鲁克林留下的作品，那时瘦小孱弱的他籍籍无名。

得到这些画的过程也颇有戏剧性。Rogers队长参军伊始，对外还处于保密状态，他父母双亡，与外界也没有太多接触，总是独来独往。他看起来像是失踪了。在以美国队长的身份重新回到大众视野前，Rogers队长原本位于布鲁克林的破旧公寓因租金到期，面临转手。Barnes一家只好暂时接手了下来，他们四下打听，寻找，关于Steve Rogers的启事也长时间见诸纽约各报，但他们没能找到他。

而在Rogers队长重新出现后，Barnes一家始终关注着他的动向，这一切都和他们已经奔赴前线的长子留下的嘱托不无关系。

几幅画作是美国队长牺牲后，这一家人找人清理公寓时发现的。画里有几幅静物，几幅漫画，几幅人像。静物大多是布鲁克林的街景，漫画大多是一些动物和政客，人像是Bucky Barnes，他们那漂亮的，优秀的，以身殉国的长子。

这面墙上还有一张比较特殊的照片，照片里的Bucky Barnes左手揽着他弟弟，右手揽着Steve Rogers。Steve比Bucky的弟弟年长六岁，身形却瘦小得多。这比展览一进门时那张弱鸡般的Rogers单人照更具有冲击力。

人们看着这些照片，想象Rogers的队长的过去，想象力和现实常有无法逾越的差距。

 

Steve对这张照片有印象，对Bucky的弟弟也有印象。那时他常去Bucky家，常要陪这小子一起玩。Steve记得很多片段，比如他们教他画画，教他功课，告诉他太阳为什么会转，动物为什么要冬眠。他们还带他去野游，这小子胆小，看到长腿的虫子就害怕，有一次他的水瓶里进了蚂蚁，又渴得要命，怎么也不肯喝，还是Bucky无奈地把蚂蚁倒出来，自己喝了一口，递过去，他才肯喝。

Bucky也会对Steve讲一些关于弟妹的烦恼，谈弟弟的叛逆期什么的，他常说Steve倔强起来比他弟弟还不听话，说弟弟还跟他谈爱情。

“我好像爱上了一个人，你知道吗Steve，很可怕的，我所有的伎俩在那家伙面前忽然变得一文不值。”

他说话的时候那样看着Steve，蓝眼睛里只有Steve，把Steve吓了一跳。

Bucky似乎也感觉到了这股尴尬，他歪头，咬着嘴唇笑，手顺着衬衫领子摸自己的后颈：“你说，我弟当时就跟我这么说，让我做哥哥的怎么回答？”

Steve当时忽然松了口气。

他差点又会错意了。

博物馆的游人越来越多，Steve被人流推着往出口挤。他藏在人群中，沉默着环视四周：没有Bucky，哪里都没有。

有些人，有些感情，七十多年过去，仍无法令Steve Rogers忘怀，尽管那些感情的某些部分在事实上从未发生。

 

Steve走出博物馆，没有打伞，戴着帽子钻进了雨中。有冰凉的雨水顺着帽檐流下来，打湿他的鬓角，Steve时不时抬手抹自己的脸。

来博物馆之前，他还在看那份从基辅弄来的材料，每看一遍都不断有新的信息被他捕捉到。比如Bucky曾在美国失踪，后又被抓回去重新冰冻；比如冬兵项目的研究人员无一幸免，已经被九头蛇尽数灭口。

Dr. Bruce Banner也提交了一份报告给他。

在了解了冬兵档案里所描述的实验原理及其过程后，利用其中提到的实验数据，Bruce在Jarvis的帮助下模拟了一次初步的受损脑区信息还原。报告中称，恢复记忆的过程会给实验对象带来极大的神经压力，数值约等于洗脑。

这大概是指，Bucky要经历同等的痛苦，才能把过往所有的事情想起来。

Steve不免想起那日在天空母舰上，自己一再用语言刺激Bucky，这使得他几乎陷入混乱。

“当然一切都有前提，前提是他真的能想起来。脑损伤大多无法逆行，很可能他忍受了一切还是无法恢复记忆。”

这何尝不是另一种残忍的悲剧。

“Bucky可以忍受，”Steve几乎是毫不犹豫地说，尽管他面色并不轻松，“我会陪着他。”

“直到他想起来？”

“直到……”他在会话屏幕里顿了一下，皱眉时，眉头中间有一道下陷的暗影，“到永远。”

“我，大概明白你的心情，Cap，”在接触过那份资料后，谁还能不明白Rogers队长的心情呢，“但脑损伤人士需要的陪伴，并不是普通的看护那么简单。极大的耐心，极大的信心，这是普通人难以……”

“我什么时候成了普通人？”Rogers队长低声笑着问。

可没多少人把他当普通人看待。虽然也有——他关掉视讯信号，低头看着手里被冰冻的Bucky的照片。

 

现在Steve站在街上，闭了眼，脑中还会出现那深幽而空洞的蓝。

 

他漫无目的地在街上走，看华盛顿雨中的街景。路面被洗得很干净，一把把伞在人群上方起伏。Steve多少有些感激这雨水，每当他不可避免地陷入急躁，雨至少使他冷静。

Bucky说不定就在附近。

手机铃声响起来的时候，Steve刚刚婉拒了路边一个可爱小女孩的帮助——那孩子从妈妈的伞下跑过来，拿着一柄粉色小洋伞，说要给他遮雨。

Rogers队长看起来很落魄吗，还是他那老少通吃的男性魅力在作祟？

“你在等人？”小女孩走近，抬头看到他的脸，显然怔住了，但她没有喊出美国队长的名字，“你不要哭，给你伞。”

 

Rogers队长抹了一把脸上的雨水，虽然被误会了，他还是笑：“谢谢你，女士。”

他摸着孩子的头，把她送回妈妈的伞下。

“你看起来很悲伤。为什么？”小女孩执着地问他。

孩子的妈妈先笑了：“你还小呢。”

 

年轻的时候，他们不明白大人为何总是愁眉苦脸。Steve Rogers常年挨揍，常年生病，他和Bucky走在布鲁克林的大街上，窝在社区医院的病房里，疼得要死，病得要死，只要两个人在一起，说说话，玩个什么，再要死的事也转眼就忘了。他们并不真的懂得那些大人唉声叹气是为什么，或者他们懂过，但他们觉得那并不值得。

然后他们会遇到对自己来说值得的事。

 

Steve把手机贴在湿漉漉的耳边，他在街边买了个面包，坐在公园门口的长椅上啃。

好位置，四处都是狙击点。

Steve正对着手机信号那端说着什么，雨声太大，只有片段的声音能被捕捉到。

“……九头蛇……夷为平地，没有……七十年前就该如此……”

与之相比，反而是公园对面超市门口的电视机更聒噪吵闹。

“等一下，教授，你刚刚是在暗示美国队长和他的好兄弟Barnes中士之间有什么类似断背的感情吗？在军队里？”

“哦，是的，我奇怪的是为什么没有人怀疑。就因为他穿着国旗，是我们的英雄，道德标杆？这不妨碍他可能是个同性恋，他和Bucky Barnes，只是没有出柜，英雄私下里也可能是个胆小鬼，怕自己的秘密被发现，怕被公众惩罚——”

电视机突然之间爆炸了。

 

原本正杵在屏幕前围观的人群慌张地避让，尖叫声响彻整条被雨冲透的街道，滚滚浓烟正从被炸得只剩一层脆壳的电视机里往外冒，有什么燃烧了起来。

Steve Rogers避过车流，朝路对面狂奔而去。他甚至顾不上对手机那端的Sam解释一句发生了什么，但Sam没过几秒就明白了——Winter Soldier暴露了自己的位置。

有时Sam和Steve绞尽脑汁也找不到他，尽管他们都知道Winter Soldier就在他们身边；但也有时候，为了一些出人意料的原因，Winter Soldier忽然现身了。

这也意味着有些事又要开始了。

“Bucky！”

“我不是Bucky。”

这对话Sam已经听到耳朵长茧了，但这两个九十多岁的老家伙就是这么你一句我一句地乐此不疲。他明白他接下来会看到什么：浑身怒气的Winter Soldier，和一脸“你说我应该怎么办”的正遥遥望着对方的Rogers队长。

可等他从天而降落到天台上，才发现今天的状况不同寻常。

大雨敲击着地面，迸溅地弹起来，所有人的脸都被淋湿了。Winter Soldier——或者说Bucky Barnes，长发被抓到脑后，正往下滴水，他的金属左手紧紧攥成一个拳头，用一种愤怒却又近乎于悲戚的目光看着Steve。

 

感情说起来很复杂，Steve队长必须承认。他可以为梦里Bucky的一个微笑无止尽地追寻，却难以承受现实中Bucky的哪怕只是一个眼神。

“Bucky，我们在等你——”

“我不是Bucky。”

“你知道你是，”Steve的眼睛不停地眨，他努力控制自己的情绪，“我知道你是。”

“我不知道，”Winter Soldier往后退，神情绝望，根据前几次的相遇推测，他可能又回忆起了什么，而这回忆使他又陷入痛苦，“你也不知道……”

 

阴郁的城市上空，遥遥出现四个越来越大的光点，伴随着螺旋桨切割雨水的隆响，正朝天台俯冲过来。

Sam握紧了手里的枪。当确定那飞机不过是九头蛇的余党，他松了口气，替Steve。

是政府飞机只会更麻烦。

Winter Soldier看着Steve Rogers，从背后摸过枪举到面前，枪口对准了Steve的心脏：“别跟过来，否则我无法确保你活着。”

低哑的声音在雨中莫名地清晰，连他那双眼睛也是，那么蓝，一双瞳孔锁在Steve脸上。

 

Sam曾在一次跟踪Winter Soldier的路上与Steve谈起他在退伍军人中心工作的经历。

当时他看着便装出行的Bucky Barnes一个人站在路边浏览橱窗，漫无目的，踽踽独行，好像与这条街脱节，与时间也脱节，没有人注意到他。

“我们这些退伍的人只是在战争中失去了什么，哥们，他像是一无所有。”

Steve当时在讯号那端条件反射地说出“他有我”。Sam调侃他肉麻。现在哪还有人这么说话，哪还有人的心这么不遮不掩，这么真挚而炽热。

当然，也可能真话向来肉麻。而英雄只说真话。

 

Steve望着Winter Soldier的枪口，幅度很小地摇头，“Bucky。”他身上什么都没有，没有潜行服，没有星盾。在全副武装的Winter Soldier面前，他只有Steve Rogers这一个筹码。

他朝Winter Soldier走近了一步，震耳欲聋的枪声果然立刻在他身前炸响了。Sam Wilson发誓他再也不掺和这种该死的事了，Winter Soldier那一枪就打在Rogers队长面前不到一英寸的地面上，如果Rogers刚才走得再快一步，他会立刻被这一枪打成残废。

弹壳深嵌进路面，Steve低头看了一眼那弹痕，又看向Winter Soldier。

“无论发生什么，Bucky，”他不怕死一样又走了一步，Winter Soldier的第二枪瞬间打过来，离他更近了，子弹就卡在他的鞋底，Steve眼都不眨，他的坚持简直有些偏执了，“我都不会再留下你一个人。”

Winter Soldier咬牙切齿，耳后的飞机轰然而至。十数个人降落在天台上，几乎瞬间将Winter Soldier包围了起来。

他们今天的目标并不是Steve Rogers。

Winter Soldier好像压根没看见他们，一双憔悴的蓝眼睛被雨水洗得剔透，只看着Steve：“你想死吗？”

“如果你愿意，Bucky——”Steve边说，边用余光接触一旁的Sam。他朝Winter Soldier走得更近了，没有等来预想中的下一枪，却收获了这十数个九头蛇余党瞬间指过来的枪口。

直升机上传来喊声，响彻楼宇上空：“Winter Soldier，任务即刻结束，放弃抵抗——”

“我说了我不是Bucky！”Winter Soldier瞬间扣下扳机，Steve眼睁睁看着距离他最近的那柄枪口的主人应声倒地。Winter Soldier发红的眼睛遥遥瞪了Steve一眼，接着举起手，抬头朝飞机上就是一枪。

“Wint——”

接连数枪将飞机舱门打成了筛子，说话的人不得不闭了嘴。Winter Soldier下一枪毫不客气地瞄准了油箱。

只听“轰”得一声，礼花般的爆炸在雨天的华盛顿上空盛放，肇事者还嫌不过瘾，踢飞了一旁冲过来的杂鱼，金属左手把对方的家伙抢过来对着另一架靠近的直升机又是一枪，精准无误地直接崩在螺旋桨转轴上。

Sam在空中朝剩下的两架直冲过去，他要感谢Steve，时隔不到半月，这曾折断过他翅膀的危险人物竟然懂得避开他放枪了。

“老天，他实在太粗暴了，”Sam躲过前方飞机射过来的子弹，“这样看来，他对你其实挺温柔的。”

Steve在耳内通话器里苦笑了一声，轻微的喘息传来，看来Steve已经将天台上剩下的人解决得差不多了。

 

Sam才搞定了其中一架，另一架就开始哆嗦，螺旋桨嘎吱嘎吱地转了几圈，从高空中蓦地坠落下去。

回头一看，Winter Soldier的枪口还朝这边举着呢。

Sam赶紧躲开，像是怕Winter Soldier连带着也给自己一枪，他可在这人手里吃够了苦头，不是所有人都能像Steve那样有恃无恐。

但Sam还是感慨，军人的天性让他免不了对此赞赏一番：“他以前就这么帅？”

Steve的声音听起来在笑，在叹息：“是，他一直……”

 

 

**9**

那是Steve第一次见到雨中的大海。阳光被遮挡在云层背后，当失去了光，海也不再蓝了，它被一种阴沉的灰色所覆盖，世界全变得空洞而暗淡。

Steve Rogers低下头，咬紧牙，架着Bucky往海边靠山的地方走。靴底踩在柔软的沙面上，脚印深深凹陷进去，拥有一条金属手臂的Bucky，重量并不是一般人能承受的。

“Bucky，马上就到了。”他焦急地说。

Bucky不停眨眼，喉咙也一直动，就是没出声，Steve扶着他靠着海边一块石头坐下，地上的泥沙沾满了他们的靴子和裤脚。

Bucky仰着头，闭上眼，温热的血液从他面罩下面顺着脖子不停地流，Steve慌张地把手插进他长发与脸颊之间，血立刻顺着他的手心淌下来。

Bucky的蓝眼睛在面罩上方半睁不睁地眨了两下，睫毛上扬，他看着Steve的脸。

“Bucky，Bucky……”Steve一个劲儿念他的名字，靠近他，托住他的后脑，小心地握住面罩。当那紧箍的东西摘下来，Bucky微张着嘴，血液连他的牙齿都染红了。

他瞧着Steve那副表情，抬起自己人类的那只手，擦了一下自己嘴角上的血。

没事。他用眼神告诉Steve。一会儿就能好。

 

Bucky Barnes要偿还自己的罪恶。虽然没有一个人要求他这么做，即使是美国队长也没有——Winter Soldier也是受害者，所有人都这么认为。除了Bucky Barnes。而他自身的意志才是决定事情的根本。

他不想逃避，他明白自己曾经历过怎样的噩梦，而这偿还势必与当年的噩梦一样漫长。唯一不同的是，现在有个家伙正步步紧逼地跟着他，怎么也不肯让他一个人待着。

这家伙此刻正睁着他那双可爱的眼睛，不顾自己脸上青一块紫一块的瘀伤，只顾着担心Bucky。

“你是不是喜欢挨揍？”Bucky问他。声音并不冷漠。

“要看是谁动手。”亲眼确认Bucky的伤口正在快速愈合，Steve才稍微放心了。

“你为什么不躲？”想起几分钟前Steve冲上来替他挡那一炮，Bucky还心惊胆战。

Steve耸了耸肩。他总能轻易激起Bucky的怒气，但他不能因为Bucky会发怒就把Bucky暴露在九头蛇的枪口下。一点点也不能。

后果就是Bucky常在灭掉那些杂碎前，为了让他闪开而不得不用一条铁手把他揍得鼻青脸肿。

“你为什么不接着揍？”Steve笑着问。

Bucky也笑了一声，没有避开Steve的视线，反而望着他脸上那些青青紫紫的痕迹。血清效应让它们很快消退下去，但这不代表Bucky不会为之内疚。

Steve根本没有必要为他做这些。

“我是战士，”Bucky看着他，蓝眼睛眯起来，“不欺负傻瓜。”

“好吧。”Steve摊开手，坦然接受。他说是就是了，他是Bucky。

 

水滴在他们脸上，有一股属于海岛的特殊气味。Steve的联络器在大雨倾盆的洋面上寻不到信号，他只好钻回Bucky身边：“我们或许要在这过夜了，Bucky。”

Bucky没吭声，但他的确听见了。抬眼瞧了Steve一眼，Bucky没在他脸上看到失望，反而全是期待什么的。下巴上都是干涸的血，Bucky嘴唇发干，他抬起头，张开嘴，喝头顶流下来的雨水。

他可以接受Steve的帮助（或者说，对Steve，他从不懂得如何拒绝），但其他人不在他的容忍范围内，虽然Steve每次都固执地想介绍他给那些人认识，一遍遍在战斗结束后约那些人与他相见。

就像当年的他对Steve那样。

他们总怕对方孤独，怕对方不快乐。用尽一切办法，直到束手无策。最后只好就这么两个人待着。然后他们不得不承认，这是最好的选择。

 

大海包围着他们，雨更是截断了外界的一切。这孤岛般的二人世界也曾发生在七十年前。那时他们在布鲁克林的小破公寓里互相依靠，那时他们对自己生活的美好之处仍浑然不觉。

Bucky把Steve的盾拿起来，举在自己头上挡雨。

Steve坐在旁边，抹了一把脸上的水，他眨眼时睫毛湿漉漉的，在雨中巴巴看着Bucky。

他的眼睛会说话，Bucky的也会。眼见Bucky没有拒绝，Steve立刻挤过来，顶着湿透金发的脑袋塞进盾底下。

Bucky金属左手张开，直接让他靠了进来。

长时间的沉默，“亲密无间”的他们和过去毫无分别。如果再给Steve一支笔，给Bucky一瓶酒，他们简直立刻就能回到从前。

但没有，摆在他们面前的只有灰色的海，阴沉的天，孤岛，手枪，盾牌。

 

这样坐了一会儿，直到临近傍晚，Bucky把盾塞到Steve手里，低头数自己枪匣子里的子弹，他一声不吭地从地上站起来。

Steve看着他的身影消失在雨幕里。不知道他要去哪里，做什么，Steve也没问。

他好像已经习惯这样等待他了。

过了很久，天已经完全暗下来，Bucky才重又出现，他扛着一把枪，从海边一步步朝Steve走来。金属手臂提着几只湿漉漉的滴血的海鸟，风吹过满载而归的猎人英俊的脸，把他棕色的长发也吹起来。

深灰色的傍晚，他那双眼睛该死的发蓝。Steve抬头看着他，好像世界里就只有他似的。

“饿了吧。”Bucky的唇角还是不擅长笑，可他的眼睛在表达他的情绪。Steve看着他那眼神让Bucky低下了头。

“附近只发现了这个，”他握着手里的猎物，“绕到后面有个山洞，去那儿生火吧。”

 

Bucky坐在洞外的石头上给海鸟去毛，从腰间解下匕首，熟练地把几只猎物开膛破肚，借雨水冲刷掉污血。他偶尔会停下动作，回头看一眼在山洞里生火的Steve，Steve也看着他。

走神害得火一直生不起来。

Bucky把处理好的食物交给终于完成任务的Steve，然后踩了一脚地上的盾，盾翻起来，他接住了，直接扔到洞外面。

 

一滴滴雨落在翻过来的盾牌里，可怜的振金合金盾此时积满了淡水。

肉烤得不是太好，厨师老走神，所幸这两个老家伙吃惯了苦，对什么都能乐在其中。Steve大大地咬了一口肉，脸颊鼓起地嚼，Bucky吃了几口就放下了，坐在篝火对面看他，好像这样看着Steve就能吃饱似的。

火光照亮了Bucky的脸，照亮了Steve的脸。Steve鬼使神差地说：“Bucky，记得吗，以前我们也这样躲雨，打仗的时候——”

他并没指望Bucky会回应，他常在Bucky面前自言自语。

Bucky看着他，忽然点了点头。

“你把你的口粮都给我吃了，”Bucky低头翻了翻烧到一半的火，他的头发已经干了，发尾有点翘，让他看起来也没有那么的“冬天”，“德国佬把东西都抢走了。”

Steve张了张嘴：“是，是……那一夜可够难捱的。”

“你那天饿得肚子一直叫，”Bucky说，他声音低沉，微蹙着眉，好像往事不堪回首似的，“吵得我也睡不着。”

Steve一下子笑了出来，他从没听Bucky说过这件事。他看着Bucky的脸，看Bucky也跟着微微扯动的嘴角。

他一个劲儿眨眼，好像他的眼睛变湿是笑出来的一样。

“你一点也没有变，Steve。”Bucky忽然说。

Steve一愣。

“没有人不会变，”他好像知道Bucky接下来要说什么，火光摇曳在他的眼里，“人从过去到现在，怎么都会有变化。”

Bucky垂着头，当风从洞外钻入，他的额发被吹了起来。

“我……”他摇头，喉咙滚动，“可能变得有点多吧。”

 

“难道我注射血清的时候变得就少？”Steve装作在开玩笑，装作在思考，“你嘛……嗯，还在可接受的范围之内，至少你还认识我。”

Bucky闻言，抬眼瞧他，他很少见到Steve这家伙得意的神情，记忆里也没有：“谁说我认识你？”

Steve说：“你的眼睛。”

雨声渐渐停了，洞外积云散去，月亮和星子冒了出来。

Bucky没有反驳他。

 

他们俩靠在山洞里，有一搭没一搭地聊天。不聊他们白天里忙活的那些事，只聊彼此的过去。Bucky甚至聊起了他们的学生时代，好像自记忆恢复以来，他从没有对外分享过这些。

“你打四分卫，”Steve说，他看到Bucky轻轻点头，“每次球队赢了，我只要站在场边，立刻就会被冲过来找你的女孩子们淹没。”

Bucky看了他一眼：“你为什么就记得这个？”

“那我该记得什么？”

“记得你哥们当时有多帅，”Bucky说，他的蓝眼睛躲在长发后面，瞧Steve，“你们的课和我们的比赛常冲突吧，让你看我赢一次不容易。”

现在的他很少再开这种玩笑了，也很少再提及‘哥们’。Steve深吸了口气，他看得出来，Bucky此刻的心情不错。

要知道，他这几个月来每天都在陪Bucky忙九头蛇的事，早上相遇，傍晚分别，像这样两个人长时间地单独说说话，还是第一次。

“你现在也很帅，兄弟，”Steve说，他强迫自己跟着开玩笑，“长发特别有魅力。”

“是吗。你被我迷倒了吗。”Bucky垂下眼，轻描淡写地接话。

Steve揉了揉自己好像有点发酸的鼻子，一直点头：“第一眼就……”

 

聊天是从什么时候开始变成Steve单方面自言自语的，他也不知道。Bucky阖上眼睛，侧过脸，靠在洞壁上，好像睡着了。

 

Steve悄悄靠过去，蹑手蹑脚地，果然没过多久，Bucky头一歪，身体一下子倒在他身上。

他手臂伸过去，手指一点接一点靠近，直到搂住Bucky的肩膀。

 

这副肩膀对Steve来说曾经既宽阔又强大。那时Bucky总能轻而易举地抱起他，保护他。后来这肩膀变小了，变窄了，变得他一条胳膊就能圈过来，面对纳粹的枪口时，他甚至可以把Bucky完全挡在身后。

现在这肩膀又发生了变化，冰凉的金属质感刺激着Steve的触觉。Bucky经历了他无法想象的一切，然后重新回到这里，就靠在他身边沉睡。

他们究竟为什么而改变，又是什么一而再再而三地改变着他们。Rogers队长曾遭遇过多少次命运的冷眼？而他又必须战胜命运多少次，才能挽回他被夺走的一切。

他并不贪得无厌，他更不惧怕那所谓的命运，他只是，有时也会感觉疲惫。

近一个世纪过去了，他终于能再次抱紧Bucky。

 

蓝眼睛在火焰的映照下睁开，又悄悄闭上。Steve安稳的心跳就擦在耳边，Bucky真希望他没听到外面的动静。

是飞机的声音。他们来接Steve了。

 

他坐在洞口，问Steve喝不喝水，盾牌的水面上漂浮着几只飞虫，Steve站在旁边，看着Bucky用手心把蚂蚁舀到外面去，然后低头捧着水喝了一口。回头看他时，Bucky意有所指地说：“不用怕，我已经喝过了。”

Steve忽然想到，Bucky今天聊天时并没有提及他的家人。

“Bucky，Natasha来接我们了。”他说。

Bucky点了点头：“我看到了，你走吧。”

“Bucky。”Steve焦急地说。

Bucky肯定明白他的意思。

“走吧，他们在等你。”Bucky从地上站起来，拾起盾，水打翻了，他把盾递到Steve面前。

Steve看着他，固执地咽着喉咙：“我也在等你。”

“你成熟一点。”Bucky的语气好像Steve是个小孩，在撒娇，耍赖。他一直这样，只比Steve大一岁，却好像要照顾他个没完。

Steve哭笑不得。

“好，我成熟一点，”Steve说，他俯视着面前的人，口气认真得就像他曾经死命要去参军，“我一直在等你，Bucky，而你可能，也一直在等我。”

当飞机将灯光投射过来，整个海面连着沙滩都被照亮了。

“跟我走吧，Bucky。”

 

Steve那表情就差说，我求你了。

飞机降落，舱门打开了，风拂过他的长发，Bucky Barnes眯起眼，他看到四五个不同的人正朝这边走过来。

他不敢看Steve。他一向无法违背Steve的心愿，他怕他说不出拒绝。

 

事实上，他也不用再替Steve操心了，这家伙身边现在有这么多够棒的朋友，他们都明白Steve的好，个个肯为他肝脑涂地，一点也不输给当初的Bucky Barnes。而他自己。

他恐怕再也无法像以前那样和Steve Rogers堂堂正正、无忧无虑地站在蓝天下了。

“走吧，不用担心我。”他说，后退一步，这就算道别了。

 

他想他今天对Steve说过的话已经够多了，简直超过了他以往开口次数的十倍。他甚至有些得意忘形，当发现Steve对过往岁月记得和自己一样清楚，Bucky觉得某种致命的孤独已经远离了他。

沿着海浪的边缘，Bucky Barnes在星夜里漫无目的地往前走。左臂上仿佛还有那家伙触摸过的温度，Bucky忽然想起，他忘记问Steve现在怎么样了。

还时常画画吗，还爱吃苹果派吗，学会跳舞了吗，和女孩约会过了吗。

以前也是这样，一遇到Steve，他常会忘记自己原本想问什么，两个人无边无际天上地下地聊，好像怎么也聊不够，话怎么也说不完似的。

 

他又想起过去，想起苏联漫长的冬天。他想起那一场场电击下的噩梦，梦里他是一条垂死的金鱼，记忆像鳞片被一块块撕扯下来，连着皮，带着他的血肉，直到把他的所有统统掏空。

 

那疼是真的疼，电流好像要把他的脑浆绞碎，把他的血液抽空。现在回想起来，Bucky还免不了脚底发麻，冷汗直流。

但他从未忘记Steve，看啊，发生了这么多事，过程这么疼，他一度连自己都搞不清楚，却仍没有忘记Steve。

这个夜晚，无人肯听取Bucky的倾诉。他只好小声对着海说，对着星星说，像是希望谁来表扬一下昔日的自己。

他Bucky Barnes就是这么好的哥们。

这事只有他知道的。

Bucky自嘲地皱鼻子，咬自己的嘴唇，这真的是只有他才能为Steve做到的事。毕竟不是谁都有机会被洗脑那么久。

虽然这什么都证明不了。

 

恢复记忆的过程是很痛苦，但对Bucky来说，痛苦恐怕是世上最无谓的事。七十年的罪孽背后，和Steve在一起的那段回忆让他重新攥住了自己尚显破碎的人生。

他一点点想了起来，回忆像潮水倒灌，涌入这个空白的躯壳。他做过什么，经历过什么，拥有过什么，失去过什么。Barnes中士，抑或Winter Soldier。

他到底是谁，他拥有如何的过去，又会有怎样的未来。

他也不知道自己的未来在哪里。

Bucky咬自己的嘴唇，对着海风深呼吸，有水滴落在他鼻尖上，他仰起头，漫天繁星正遥望着他。

接着是第二滴。

波澜起伏的海水溢上了岸，鼓涨的海风就吹在他耳畔。

 

太多事他不能控制，比如命运，比如这重又下起的雨。

Bucky Barnes先生今年97岁了。

如果可以选择，他想要留在Steve身边，保护他，追随他，为他做任何事。

他不想让Steve失望，哪怕只是一次。但他又能怎么办。

背负着罪恶的Bucky Barnes，该如何与Rogers队长站在一起。没有足够的理由，他拿什么说服自己？

还是只有就此分别？

 

Bucky一生都没想过这个问题：想如何与Steve分开，想分别以后，他又该做什么。

要知道，属于Bucky Barnes的时代已经过去了，纽约，布鲁克林，他的家，Steve的公寓，他们常去的小酒馆，学校，医院，那些可爱的姑娘们，小护士，虽然他已经记不得她们的名字了。

在那个时代，Bucky Barnes像每一个热血的美国男人一样为捍卫和平而奔赴前线，他和Steve总是出现在一起。还有他们的队员，他们全是一群傻瓜，可爱的傻瓜。幸好他们都活了下来。

然后是火车上的坠落，苏联，九头蛇，Winter Soldier……

 

如今，只有天上的星星矢志不渝地陪着他。只有过去的回忆追随着他。

Bucky Barnes中士望着无尽的海面，时隔七十年，他想起那些岁月，他的家人，友人，情人，那些人，那些笑脸，就像这海上的波澜，一晃眼就消逝了。

雨水落在他脸上，将他的肩头再一次打湿。

记忆恢复后，无可推卸的责任让Bucky选择留下来面对，可假使有一天他完成了这漫长的偿还，他又该为什么继续活着？

该死的，他又想起了Steve……

他最好的哥们，又或者，他用一生深爱过的人。

他该为Steve做些什么，他还能做什么？

刚刚他还和Steve在一起，像很多年前一样聊天，一样“亲密无间”。Steve毫无变化，他还是那么好，那么善良，真诚，崇高。Steve属于任何一个时代，像他这样的人，值得所有人的真心相待。

这些，Bucky Barnes九十年前就预见到了。

天知道他多喜欢他，多在乎他。那些重拾记忆的夜晚，他靠着回忆起Steve的一点一滴支撑了下来。拒绝了外界所有帮助，Bucky再也不愿别人触碰他的脑部，他靠自己一个人的力量和意志完成了这一切。当然，也靠着记忆里的Steve。

 

天知道他现在有多想他。

 

雨下大的时候，Bucky不得不开始往回走。他抬头看着夜空，用手接天上的雨，他张开嘴，嘴唇被一点点润湿了。

他把头发全抓到脑后。睁大双眼望着这黑暗的天穹，好像指望能从中看出点什么，给自己找到至少那么一丁点儿方向和继续下去的理由。

远处海滩上忽然出现的光芒吸引了他的目光。

 

有人拿着灯，打着伞，那伞像孤帆摇曳在海上，像开在黑夜的一朵花一样。

Bucky停下脚步，睫毛上的雨水让他看不清楚是谁在那。

蓝眼睛使劲眨了眨，他的声音竟然有点不自然。

“你怎么还不走？”

 

那人听见动静，一转身，见是他。一个大高个子，竟像个傻瓜一样深一脚浅一脚地朝他跑过来。

“下雨了，Bucky。”那人跑到跟前，伞遮过来——雨停了——伞柄也一把塞给了他。

Bucky下意识退后了一步。

雨水顺着来人的金发流下来，润湿了他的眼眶。Steve的眼睛像怎么也浇不灭的星火，灼灼得让Bucky感觉发烫。

Bucky显然想说什么，嘴唇嚅动，他在伞下一个劲儿干眨眼。Steve笑得有点羞涩，又很紧张，刚才在Natasha的飞机上，他一直在想Bucky，他不怕被拒绝，他只是不能让Bucky一个人待在这。

他需要他，正如他一定也需要他。

湿漉漉的脑袋靠近了，他低声说：“这雨不知道又要下到什么时候，Bucky，我想你可能，会需要我，”他直笑，“需要我给你……拿把伞什么的？”

 

 

**10**

冰冷的，疏离的，黏腻的，光怪陆离的。这一场挥之不去的雨，好像下在Steve Rogers的一生里。

 

被雨水沾湿的墓碑上刻着旧日英雄的名和姓。Barnes家族永远的儿子，国家的荣耀，美国队长最亲密的朋友。

James Buchanan Barnes中士，长眠于此。

 

Steve将手里的花放在堆满花束的墓碑前，他垂下眼，一遍遍用目光摩挲那个名字，那凹陷下去的字眼。

Bucky，Bucky。

有什么曾长久紧攥住他心脏的东西在风里被吹散了。

他早已习惯了失去，那好像是一种宿命什么的，Steve Rogers得到了太多，所有的挚爱也注定失去。

他从未想过失而复得。从未想过有一天，Bucky还会再回到他身边。会坐在车里安静地等他，像任何一个驾驶员一样善待他的方向盘。

“我的墓碑看起来怎么样？”当Steve钻进来，Bucky问他。

“为什么不自己去看看。”

Bucky发动车子，目光平视前方：“等有一天老了，我会去看的。”

希望到时候的他，能配得上墓碑前的吊唁。

 

“这不是他的错。”Steve重复第一万遍，他压低了声音，怕门外等待的Bucky听见。

“那是谁的错？九头蛇？队长，你这是在徇私。Winter Soldier应该被提交审判，这才是对国家负责。”

Steve抬起头来，他看着面前这些政客的眼睛，当接触到他的目光，那些人毫无底气，甚至表现胆怯：“那么国家该对谁负责？”

“每一个曾被这个国家伤害过的人，谁审判过这个国家的过错？种族歧视，内乱，对外战争，‘洞察计划’，嗯？这就是美国对她的人民所做的。James Buchanan Barnes，曾像每一个爱国者一样甘冒生命的风险为她赴汤蹈火，先生们，他比你们中的任何一个人都明白这个国家需要什么，在战争来临时，你们可曾保护过她？在人民的生命自由受到威胁时，你们可曾纠正过她？”

“队长，你这是在强词夺理，‘洞察计划’只是一时——”

“只是你们一时昏了头做出的决定？”Steve一双眼睛认真地扫过每个人的脸，“那么在你们再次昏头，把一个为这个国家曾遭受苦难的爱国者送进监狱前，你们还有改正这个决定的机会。”

“可是Winter Soldier杀害了那么多美国的人民，谁又对那些人民和家庭负责？”

“我会和他一起负责。”Steve说。

“队长，你明知道我们无法公开审判你——”

“你们应该审判我。Barnes中士是在为国战斗的道路上遭遇这一切的。即使他曾对这个国家犯下错误，那这个错误也是那个时代的所有人共同造成的。如果不是应征入伍，如果不是为了那个时代的和平，为了你们现在享受的和平，Barnes中士不会被洗脑，不会被美国的敌人利用，更不会被你们用‘审判’这种词冠在他的头上。身为战士，他曾为美国献出过自己最宝贵的生命，身为一个人，这个国家却没有给过他任何保护。”

长久的沉默。

“所以，你说这么多，还是想掩盖他的错误吗，队长？无论你有多少道理，事实是你只是在无条件地维护他。”

说话的人听到Steve Rogers冷笑一声。

“James Barnes从未掩盖过自己的错误，更不需要任何人的维护。事实上，他愿意接受审判——”

“那——”

“但那不该由你们来审判。”

 

“其他问题都可以一个个解决。但在Bucky的问题上，恕我不做任何让步。”

 

Steve找到Bucky时，Bucky正坐在树下的长椅上吸烟。

“你怎么到这儿来了，我还以为你走了。”

“你们声音太大，有点吵。”Bucky说，他把烟熄灭，抬头看了Steve一眼，他看到Steve找他找得满头是汗。

“你无需和他们争执，Steve。”

Bucky Barnes并不在乎其他人是否理解，就像当初一心参军的Steve。他们都是心中有所信仰的人，或许曾经迷茫过，毕竟这个世界太反复无常，但他们会找到的。

最终，他们都将引导彼此重回最初的那一条路。

上帝会看着他们，直到生命尽头。

 

最近的华盛顿相当和平，Steve在今天出门前就说过，下午要有个约会，等去Steve家洗过了澡Bucky才知道，是四人的那一种。

Natasha靠在Steve的公寓门口，一脸的不信任：“好吧，队长，你到底想要什么样的女孩。”

Steve有点尴尬，他回过头，看到腰间围着浴巾的Bucky走过来，赤裸的上身让他的金属手臂更引人注目了。潮湿的长发贴在脑后，Bucky朝Natasha点点头，这就算打过招呼了。

“我也不知道，呃……”

“上次的那个姑娘还一直问我，你是不是对她的裙子有意见，因为你看她的眼神让她觉得自己是个异类。”

“不，怎么会。”Steve没想到自己给无辜的女士留下这么粗鲁的印象，虽然他承认，他的确有点不适应现代社会的着装品味。

“我们那个年代的女士还在流行长裙……”

一旁的Bucky叼着一支烟，“嗯”了一声，看着Natasha：“因为Steve只敢看穿长裙的女孩。”

Natasha心领神会地大笑三声，但她心里想，果然和这两个人有代沟。因为Bucky一说完，Steve无奈地看了他一眼，摇着头，也不反驳。他们俩好像在用Natasha看不懂的某种磁波式的语言对空交流。

她咳嗽了一声，意思是她还在这。

“那么，你们到底想约谁呢，两位。”

Bucky闻言，看了Steve一眼。

Steve一笑：“Bucky，我们……四人约会好不好。”

Bucky有点不敢置信地看着他，烟叼在他嘴里，嘴唇动的时候，烟也跟着上下。他背对那两人，朝客厅里走去：“九十多岁的人，还玩二十岁的把戏。”

这都是他当年玩剩下的了。

 

Natasha确定自己没有听错，而Rogers队长被戳中心事一般的表情更说明了这一点。

“你这哥们比你有意思多了。”

“是，他一直——”

“谈个恋爱吧，Steve，”Natasha阻止了Steve要说的话，她觉得Steve应该明白她指的“恋爱”具体是和谁，“这比什么流行语都让你显得年轻。”

Steve眨了眨眼睛，Natasha从没看过他这样迷茫的神情。

 

有人在窗外喊，你是谁什么的，留个电话什么的，Steve和Natasha都听到了。他们朝客厅看去，见赤裸上身的Bucky正靠着阳台抽烟，风吹动他的头发。他在被隔壁阳台的人搭讪。

“老天，你有没有意识到他很招人喜欢。”

“他一直招人喜欢，”Steve说，他走进客厅里，Natasha跟着他进来，“所有人都喜欢他。”

“包括你。”

“对。”Steve毫不犹豫地就承认了。

听见这边的动静，Bucky Barnes忽然回头，他蓝色的眼睛瞄过Steve和Natasha的脸。

 

Natasha在Bucky转过身去时说：“你改变了他，Steve，我不得不承认他现在看上去好极了，但如果他总用这种瞄准目标的眼神看着路人，那在你家楼下走过的家伙都会变成你的情敌。”

Steve一愣，接着笑了，拜托，他的情敌七十年前就已经够多了。

“你们在聊什么。”Bucky把烟掐灭，离开阳台走过来。

“没什么。”Steve立刻说。

Bucky摇了摇头，伸手把额前的长发抓到脑后，他说：“总比全美国都是我的情敌要好。”

Steve一脸尴尬：“你听到了？”

Bucky说：“你忘了我以前是谁了？”

Natasha觉得自己好像在看戏：“Bucky，这附近住了不少可爱的女孩儿，如果你喜欢，也有男孩。”

Steve吃惊地瞥了她一眼。

Bucky点点头，好像在表达谢意：“你好像误会了什么。我爱女孩儿们，我也爱Steve，男孩就免了。”

Steve看着他，他舔了舔嘴唇，也看着Steve。

看戏的心情突然没了，为什么。Natasha忽然不想给自己增添一些无谓的打击了，她还要工作，他妈的。

走的时候她说：“所以你们现在是在实质性同居？”

“同居”这个词让Steve立刻摇头：“Bucky他，只是常常过来，他不愿意和我住在一起。还是有麻烦。”

当然，这世界充满了长枪短炮，四处架着镜头，布着眼线。Steve和Bucky并不是生性张扬的人，他们成熟，了解自己的责任，知道后果。而且这一切也并不麻烦，在上个世纪之初，在布鲁克林，他们就以这样的方式相处了许多年。

说不定也会继续这样相处下去。

 

Rogers队长不能言而无信，约会只好变成两人份的了。九十多岁的老人家该去做点什么？喝喝酒，玩玩牌，或是单纯的聊天，四处逛逛什么的。

他们选择了最后一种。戴着帽子，帽檐压低了，他们在街上一直走，并没有太多正在约会的自觉，华盛顿天空的阳光照在他们肩头上，照在他们的后颈上，Bucky的头发扎在了脑后，他享受这种阳光。Steve抬头看了一眼，他对Bucky说：“好天气，Bucky。我有个主意。”

Bucky歪头看了他一眼。

“说来听听。”

 

好像上天故意要和他反着来一样，他才和Bucky约好了不到十分钟，云滚过来，接着就开始下雨。Steve狼狈地脱下外套，罩在他和Bucky头顶，Bucky一直笑。

他们边跑边笑，笑又被捉弄了的他们自己。Bucky说：“你衣服湿了，有得换吗？”

“应该有吧。”Steve也不确定。

“可以穿我的，你家里应该还有我的外套吧。”

“应有尽有。”自从Bucky留在他家过了一夜后，Steve察觉到某种希望和可能，他按照Bucky的尺码买了一大堆衣服塞在衣柜里，和他的衣服混在一起。

“也无所谓，反正一会儿还要被淋湿的，”Bucky说，“走吧，Steve，我已经等不及了。”

他等了七十年了。

 

他们回到Steve的公寓，戴了头盔，Steve发动机车，Bucky坐在他后面。雨水飞溅在他们身上，Bucky的胸膛紧靠着Steve的后背，他的金属手张开了，握身旁疾驰而过的风。

漫长的公路长得仿佛没有尽头，山川，河流，田园，村庄，在他们身边不断地掠过。这个国家，这个他们曾为之付出过生命的国家，仍在蓬勃地生长着。

 

他们到达的时候已经是第三天了，亚利桑那州，月色当空。

Bucky敲开了一家酒馆的门，刚走进去就被里面闹事的酒鬼迎面撞了一下，吧台上的侍应生头破血流，客人们也都吓得蹲在地上，盘子酒杯砸得一团稀烂，Bucky左手一提那酒鬼的领子，朝门外扔出去，好像扔一只猫那样。

其他几个本想借酒闹事的人这一下都傻了眼，Bucky用眼神对他们指了指侍应生：“去赔偿。”

没人动，直到Bucky接住朝他后背砸过来的一根棒球杆，那些蠢货亲眼看到球杆居然被接住它的手捏碎了，他们连忙开始掏钱。

Bucky坐在吧台旁。

有个老太太为侍应生包扎好伤口，走过来朝他道谢，还端给他一杯啤酒。

Bucky的目光停留在吧台后面墙上挂着的一张照片上。

照片里有老太太，有侍应生，还有站在中间的，那是……Steve？

“是的，你也认出来了吗，”老太太说，笑眯眯的，“他是美国队长。”

Bucky点了点头，他瞥了老太太一眼，谢谢她的啤酒。

“队长很喜欢大峡谷，每隔两三个月就要来一次。没人知道他是美国队长，但是我们知道，他曾经也像你这样救过我们。这里的游客很多，无赖也很多。”

“他经常来？”Bucky垂下眼，小声问她。酒馆里还没走掉的客人都在恐惧地瞧他的后背，尽管他刚刚救了他们。只有这老太太，一点都不害怕。

“是的，”老太太笑着说，皱纹长满了她的脸，她像每一个步入黄昏的老人一样喜欢唠叨自己知道的事，“他总是一个人来，有点孤单。我们都知道他，听说过他的事迹，他保护了这个国家，但也失去了一些重要的人。说起来奇怪，我看上去比他老那么多，事实上我还比他年轻几岁呢，但我明白他的感觉。时代过去了。我们这一代人相伴来到世上，也应该相伴离开。可他却留在了这里，还是那么年轻，为了……谁知道什么，国家？和平？他每次来都会和我说说话，说过去的事情，但我也很快就要死了，到时候谁还能理解他呢。”

Bucky默不作声地喝酒，他的蓝眼睛望着老人的脸，望着那些岁月的纹路。

“如果你是他的朋友，陪陪他，好吗。”

老人的请求仿佛来自七十年前。

Bucky放下酒杯，站起身：“我正是为此而来。”

 

“先生，今天的天气预报有雨，如果你要露营，记得小心点。”

 

“奶奶，你认识他？”当Bucky低头走出酒馆的门，头上包着绷带的侍应生才敢走过来。

“当然，他是Bucky Barnes，队长的朋友。我年轻的时候，所有的报纸上都是他们的照片。”

“难道你刚才就认出来了？”

“当然，他和Rogers队长一样毫无变化。我想，上帝一定在保佑他们。”

 

Steve在酒馆门口找到Bucky，他没借到帐篷，他有点后悔，来的时候太着急了。

“对不起，Bucky……”他知道Bucky有多期待来大峡谷，打仗的时候他们聊起过，Bucky每个关于战后的心愿他都记得，但他好像并没有准备好。

Bucky看着他的脸，伸手过去捏他的肩膀，他搂了搂Steve：“那不重要，哥们。”

Steve低下头。

“原本想带你去露营的。”

Bucky和他一起，他们沿着一条路往峡谷里走：“你来过很多次了？”

“也不是很多。偶尔想起你，就来看看。”Steve实话实说。

Bucky笑了，他现在的笑容和以前有点不同，少了点自信，又多了点从容。

他们摘下帽子，让风吹在自己的额头上。

“我从没见过大峡谷，Steve，”Bucky说，“但我现在很知足。”

哪怕只是像这样和Steve走在旷无人烟的山路上，他也已经很知足了。

 

年轻的时候，他们都畅想过很多很多未来，那些未来一个都没有实现。但至少他们还在一起。

谁也不知道以后的未来会是什么样子，谁也不知道还会再发生什么始料不及的事。

还会再分开吗？

像这样的日子，他们能过多久？

Bucky在夜里攥住了Steve的手。Steve也攥住他的。

 

他以前总喜欢提前睁眼，吓Steve一跳，好像这很好玩。而Steve也总是装作被他吓到。那时候他们总以为时间还很长，他们就这样一点点地靠近，一点点地犹豫，然后被无法想象的巨力拉扯开了。

Steve手指颤抖地顺着Bucky的脸颊，摸他的耳朵，鬓角，头发，他用嘴唇摩挲着Bucky的额头，眼尾，鼻尖……Bucky的蓝眼睛闭上，嘴唇张开了。

他们彼此亲吻，像最后一次，却只是第一次。雨落下来，世界散去了。再无人打扰他们。

 

 

 

全文终

 

 


End file.
